Bedtime Story
by BE-Mistress
Summary: In the middle of the night, Gippal decides to sneak into Rikku's bedroom and wake her up. [COMPLETE]
1. Part 1 We Made Quite the Couple

_A/N: Never played FFX2. Don't even own a paystation haha. / but like Rikku/Gippal :) So don't blame me if i got any details wrong, but do correct me if you want._

_Notice my ffx2 stories would be in a desert setting. Ahha that's the only place I can write about because there's just sand and the sky. Oh well... Hope ya enjoy!_

**Bedtime Story**

_**1FRICKENgirl**_

Part 1 – _We Made Quite the Couple_ – Chapter One

My eyes stung like they'd just been sprayed with pepper. It felt as if a bolder sat on my eyelids. My legs were as wobbly as noodles and yet he still managed to haul me out of bed and drag me across the desert sand.

I groaned for the hundredth time and for the hundredth time he wouldn't stop. His grip was fastened around my wrist like a chain pulling meas ifI were a careless scrap of broken Machina.

Sigh.

I didn't have to come along. I could have kicked him out of my room through the windows he came in. Yeah, that's right, I could take him on any day! Just…not any night.

I had gone to bed after stuffing myself full of desert – ou, cake, yummy in my tummy! – and the sun didn't even rise yet when I felt a pair of hands shake me by the legs and wiggle me awake.

Ahh, _hehlusbuub_.

Of course my first reaction was to stand my ground and aim guns at the sucker who dared to disturb my beauty sleep. That is, after I had gotten over the initial fear of a kidnapper… eh heh…

Anyway, loopdy doo, who did I see? Gippal with a grin staring back at me.

Ou, good rhyme.

"Not tonight," I told him and fell back on my pillow. "Too (yawn) tired."

He frowned and continued to shake me. "C'mon, it'll be quick."

"Nuuhhgghh…"

And then the butt ripped my blanket away. I shivered instantly at the wave of coldness that enclosed my bare legs and arms. With my heavy eye opening ever so slightly I mumbled, "Meanie."

He smirked and leaned over the edge of my bed. "Cold?"

I glared at him. "Ya huh!"

He placed his bare hand on my leg.

Instantly I pulled back, awake from the shock of coldness that rippled through my body. "You're freezing."

"But you don't hear me complaining, do ya Cid's girl?"

I pointed my finger at him and shook my head disappointingly. "I was gonna go – I really was about to go, but nope, I think I've changed my mind." I wrapped my arms around my legs instead and closed my eyes. "I'd rather go with someone who can remember my own name." Ah hah! Take that you _hehlusbuub._

Suddenly, he jumped on my bed, blanket still in his hand, and whispered quietly in my ear. "You'll get over it kid."

I pushed off of him and rolled away. "Get off my bed," I told him. At this point, I was ready to kick him where it'd hurt. "And close the window behind you."

"You can do it."

"Eh?"

"You'll be coming with me."

I gave an amused sigh. "Oh and what makes you so sure, hot shot?"

And just as I was having the upper hand of our conversation for once, my brother's voice bellowed out behind my door. "Rikku! Rikku what's that noise!"

I gulped and turned to Gippal. "Get out!" I tried to whisper. "He'll kill you if he finds you here!"

He didn't budge. "Come with me."

"No!"

Suddenly the door flung open and Brother stepped in, pajamas and all. Luckily Mr. I'm-so-cool-cause-I'm-older threw the blanket over himself and my legs. All there was was a big, odd hump beside me.

Smart move Gippal.

"What's that?" Brother asked immediately.

Ohhh… I should've busted him right then and there; at least then I wouldn't wind up outside with my toes filled with chunks of sand. But nope, I just _had_ to protect him.

Stupid move, Rikku.

"N-Nothing," I told him calmly.

Brother glared at me and then at the hump. "What is it, Rikku?" he demanded.

I frowned. "Gi-" SEE? I _was_ gonna bust him, but stupid guy had to stick his warmed hand on my thigh, making me stop in surprise.

Ugh… boys…

"What?" he asked.

Now, I'm not a dumb blonde okay? "It's nothing, Brother. It's just…me." I faked a gasp. "Are you calling me fat!"

He backed away immediately.

Hah, boys…

"No, I just…"

I faked a whimper. "You – you (fake sob) called me fat!"

"No, Rikku that's not-"

"Oh, meanie! Bad bad meanie!"

He gave a sheepish look and began heading out the door. "I'll… I'll just… um… leave you alone…"

Oh Rikku, your ingenuity is unmatched from here to the ends of Spira.

The second he disappeared from sight, Gippal slipped out from under the covers and jumped off my bed. He grabbed my arm. "C'mon."

I snatched my blanket and wrapped it around myself. He wasn't going to make me move, no sirrrie.

"You know you want to go," he said persuasively.

"No I don't."

"Then why didn't you bust me when you had the chance?"

Silence.

I stuck my head in my pillow. "Go home, Gippal."

He grinned and said in as low and as seductive as a 15 year old male could manage, "You know you wanna come with me."

"Ew, no."

"Then why didn't you bust me when you had the chance?"

I stared at him and tried my best to hold in my laugh. "That's getting old."

And before I could even pull out a dagger and stick it in his other eye (which yeah, I was gonna do!) he slid his hands underneath me and scoped me up into his arms.

I squirmed and I kicked. I punched and I slapped but it was like trying to take down a brick wall – ain't gonna happen.

"I knew I'd convince you," he said.

I gave him a dull look. "UGhhgrrfff…" And I stuck out my tongue.

He began to walk towards the window, carrying me like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. "Cute, Cid's girl. Really cute."

I decided to play along. "Yeah, I know I am."

We reached the window. "Actually…" he lowered me a bit so that one arm was underneath around my waist and the other was underneath my knees. He moved his face close to mine and whispered softly into my ear, "…You're not _that_ cute."

And he threw me out the window.

I was okay, just sand that's all. But boy did I want to toss him out a window and into a pit of angry Yevonites…

Then he leapt out himself, landed nearby, and then like some retarded superhero, rolled over on top of me just for show. His arms and knees supported his weight from crushing my body.

…maybe off a cliff instead.

I stared at him in disgust. "I hate you."

He patted my cheek soothingly as if I were a child. "I know you love me." Then he got up and pulled me up with him. "C'mon, let's go."

I groaned and stumbled after him. "Whereeee are we goinggg nowww?" I was still sleepy.

"Surprise."

And what a long wait for that damn surprise too! Here I was, I kazillion hours later, still being dragged off by him towards this so called "surprise".

Maybe a mountain would hurt more.

"Ahh, we're here."

Looking up in glee, I glanced at our surroundings. Nothing but rolling hills of sand and a navy blue sky. "Umm… pst… Gippal?"

"Yeah?"

I tore my arm away from him and fell on the ground on my butt. "Your surprises stink."

He pouted. And then he grinned that I-know-something-you-don't-know grin. "Maybe you'll change your mind later."

I scoffed. "Ha, right… okay there mister."

And then he suddenly decided it would be okay to go behind me and pull my body towards him, then trapping me in his arm cage. He rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm cold again Cid's girl. Wanna warm me up?"

"Ew, Gippal." I moved my head away from his and tried to twist free. "It's too early. Can't you be perverted in the morning? And with another girl perhaps?" I groaned. "Why me? Why always me?"

"Why not?"

"Caaause…"

"I know you like it."

I elbowed him in the stomach. "Your ego's as big as your-"

"Shh…" he hushed me. "Your surprise is coming."

I tried to pinch myself awake. "Where?"

He nuzzled his head deeper into my skin and gently traced circles on my shirt. "Over there…"

I looked up in the direction he pointed and sure enough the sun was slowly rising out of the horizon. "Mmm… that's nice."

"I told it to rise just for you," he whispered. "I told it that you liked sunrises."

My mind was groggily by now, but I was still amused at his efforts to please me. "Did you tell it I liked to sleep too?"

"Yeah, but I told it you liked me better, and that thinking about me would probably keep you up all night. So might as well bring you out here."

I laughed lightly. "Oh… go home Gippal."

He slowly brushed his lips against my cheek. "You wanna come with me don't ya?"

One last smile escaped my lips before tiredness swept me over and I leaned back on him, asleep.

-

I awoke the next day and found myself in my bedroom again… blanket tightly wrapped around me.

_A/N: End...? I hope you liked it. Review please!_


	2. Part 1 Chapter Two

A/N: EEee... I'm planning to make this like... into a series of vignettes. But I need lot more info on FFX/X2 to write it.. Um anyone willing to help? (see below afterwards)

--------------------------

**Bedtime Story**

_**1FRICKENgirl**_

Part 1 – _We Made Quite the Couple_ – Chapter Two

--------------------------

I never realized how insignificant the world can seem just because of one person. How I don't think about my surroundings, how I'll ignore whatever pains I'm in, how I won't even care about the very air I breathe, and the only thing that my eyes see is that superior grin plastered across his face.

Ohh… nothing he does ever makes me mad for long. But everything he does makes me feel foolish. Stupid.

He tipped his head to one side. "You were sayin'?"

Aww mann. No fair. Grrr. Grrr for Gippal. If only, if only I didn't overreact – but I had the right to, I swear! The guy forgot my about birthday for goodness sakes!

…

Huh? (Blushes) Why, thank you my friend, I understand why you couldn't make it to the party. And yes, I did have a happy 15th birthday! I'm as old as him now! Muahaha! I ain't little nemore. No sirrrieee!

At least, **I** thought so. He didn't. Ugh. I've been thinking about _kicking_ him out of a window instead. The throwing part is already over with.

… Oh, you don't know? Well it's kinda obvious what was happening before you arrived, right?

… Yeah it is.

… Yeah huh!

…Oh, you lie. You just want to repeat my humiliation don't you? Oh, you bad bad meanie! Fine, but just because I like you.

Wait… You like me right? Right?

Pwease?

OKAY! I knew you did!

Where was I? Oh yeah. I was sleeping – again.

Well, I actually wasn't sleeping. At least I tried, that counts right? I couldn't sleep, I mean, I was really tired from all the screaming and yelling and partying with my friends but I just couldn't get around the fact why he didn't come. We didn't fight or anything, you know? And I began to wonder if I had done something wrong to upset him – which is totally unfair since he should be the one feeling guilty for not even showing up!

Sigh.

So I just lay there with my eyes closed and listened to the clocks tick. I counted Chocobos, I turned on my stomach, and I even tried reading. Nope. My mind was restless. I couldn't calm it down.

_NO_, it was NOT because of Gippal. Don't even think that or else you're not hearing the rest of this story, missy/mister. I'm _not_ obsessed with him or anything, okay? I'm not one of those empty-headed girls who'll kiss the ground he walks on and think of him day and night and brainwash themselves with images of him without his shirt. Psh…

I _don't_ kiss the ground he walks on.

It was the cake. Brother put something in it – I'm sure, that's what kept me up. That's what made me hear the pounding on the window.

"Yo, Cid's Girl!" he shouted from on the other side of the glass.

Ah hah, (bows). Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentlemen! I know; genius aren't I? He's not climbing through my window if he can't even walk to my birthday party.

I smiled happily and pretended to be asleep.

"Open up, man!"

La la la… one Chocobo, two Chocobos…

"RIKKU!"

…and the Chocobo jumped over the moon…

"Damn it, open up Rikku! Don't be like that!"

(Dramatic gasp) **_Excuuuuuussssee me! _**

I sat up and glared various curses at him.

He gave me a puzzled look and motioned towards the lock on the window.

I faked confusion. "What? I don't understand."

His eyebrows narrowed and he pounded both his fists against the glass.

Dumb move. He fell.

I gasped and rushed towards the window. I began to wonder if I really did curse him to death. Quickly unlocking the hatch, I glanced down at his groaning figure. I winced. "Gippal?"

He rolled his head and looked up at me looking down. "Geez, Rikku…"

"I-I'm…" I paused. Hey! It was JUST sand. My sympathy turned into anger that he didn't get hurt even more. I stuck out my tongue and slammed the window.

I walked back to my bed and collapsed on it tiredly. Now, I could rest having some satisfaction from seeing his pain.

But as luck would have it, and as punishment for **_just_** cursing him secretly, I just **_had_** to forget to lock the window. Aww, knayd (great)…

He pushed it open and climbed inside, dropping a bag against the wall. He walked over to me, picked up one of my fluffy pillows, and hurled it into my face.

Owwie…

"Rikku!" he hissed. "Why'd you lock the damn window for?"

I stared at him emotionlessly. Maybe if I looked at him long enough, he'll explode into pieces. C'mon Rikku, c'mon…

Oh great, I needed to blink.

I pushed the pillow off of me and began to crawl to the head of my bed, ignoring his question.

He instantly snapped his hands around my ankles and pulled me back to him. "What's gotten into you?" he asked. He shook his head slowly. "Girls," he sighed.

I twisted my body around to face him. "Boys," I spat out.

He suddenly yanked me up by the arm and crashed my body against his. Both my hands were suddenly flat against his chest. Whooph, brain-freeze.

I tried to push off. Oh, why couldn't his parents forget to feed him vegetables?

He nuzzled his head at the root of my neck. "I'm not a boy, Cid's Little Girl." His arms gently slid down my back. "I'm a man."

I nearly died of disgust. "No," I replied. "You're a 15 year old loser."

He smirked and patted me on the head. "Aww, she's so a_dork_able when she's trying to give attitude."

I turned away in anger. "Go away, Gippal. You're unwanted."

"Go where?"

"Go home."

He chuckled and I knew instantly what was coming out of that mouth next. He pulled me closer. "You know you wanna come with me."

I whined. "Gipppppall! Let me go! Ouuu, I hate you."

Instantly he pushed me away, and I tripped onto my bed with a thud.

"Oh yeah, let's talk about that." He advanced close. "Why'd you lock the window for? You know I'm gonna be coming."

"MAYBE I don't want you to come." I grabbed my blanket and quickly rushed over to the head of the bed.

He didn't grab me this time. He jumped on me.

Double Owwie.

Ahahha… hey that tickled. Huh? GRR. He was tickling me! "GIPPAL!"

"Why are you so mad at me for?"

I didn't answer.

Tickle, tickle.

"FINE! You can't even remember it's my birthday eh?" I buried my head in my bed. It's not a proud thing to remind someone of your special day.

He shifted a bit. "Who said I forgot?"

"Well, you never came."

"Maybe I don't like parties."

I sneered. "Right. Sure. Okay."

He breathed on my neck. "Maybe I want Rikku all to myself."

I tried to squirm away. "Eeeww!"

He laughed. "Hmm… You know, I can get almost anything out of you in this position."

I growled inwardly. "Gippal…" I told him sternly.

He tested my limits. "Who do you dream about, Cid's Girl?"

I tried to throw him off my back. "No-UGH-ONE!"

Tickle, tickle.

"No-(laugh)-oneeee!"

He sighed. "Fine, skip that one. Umm…"

"Gip-pall!" I coughed. "I-I-canNn-T, breee-athhee."

"Hold on, one more question."

I groaned.

"Hmm…_hah_."

I knew that 'hah'. That was the mischievous 'hah'.

His hand slipped dangerously close to my butt. I tensed. "Rikku… Mmm… Are you wearing a thong?"

THAT WAS IT. I summed up all my strength and managed to roll him off of me with a cry of pure rage that would make even Sin pee in his pants. I dashed for the window and opened it up to restore some air into my lungs.

He sneaked up behind me, chuckling. "Was that a yes?"

I gripped so tight on to my windowsill that three nails broke.

Quickly gaining composure, I turned around with a candy- sweet smile and slowly walked towards him. I slithered up behind him and hung my arms around his shoulders comfortably. "Maybe…" I whispered. HAH! I could melt knees too, you know.

I could feel him stiff. "Oh…eh…yeah?"

I pushed against him, moving him forward. "Mmm…" I hummed lightly.

It was time for the master plan.

I traced his neckline. "I never told you Gippal… but I… I really… I think… you're pretty hot, you know?"

He gave a sigh of amusement. "I know."

I grinned. "…But not _that_ hot."

And I pushed him out the window. It wasn't a throw, but it was good enough.

Looking down satisfyingly at my work, I turned on my heels and locked the window. I clapped my hands together and lay down contently on my bed. Job well done Rikku. You get a pat on the back and a sticker tomorrow!

Banging on the window.

Got to admire his persistence.

"Rikku! ARG! RIKKU!"

La la la… three Chocobo, four Chocobos…

His banging slowed down. "Rikku…"

He sounded sad. Good.

"Rikku – I…"

He sounded like he was going to apologize. Good.

"I-I'm…ackk…" He sighed heavily. "Sorry."

I shot up instantly.

He looked down. "Sorry, I didn't come."

Oh no! I've damaged his mind with that shove! Oh, Spira! What a horrible person I am!

"I was busy… other stuff." He turned to me and pouted. "Open it, please?"

PLEASE? So he IS capable of saying it.

I dragged myself over out of pity and unlocked the window. Pity, I mind you! That was all.

He immediately jumped in. "Good," he said. "I was gettin' too mushy there."

I rolled my eyes.

He went to the wall and picked up his bag.

"Why'd you bring that for?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

Oh, butterflies, no! Shoo butterflies, shoo! Out of my stomach you go! "You know what? I don't even care. I'm still mad at you Gippal."

It was as if he didn't even hear me.

"I told you I didn't forget," he said. He reached in and pulled out a box. He gave a lopsided grin. "Happy birthday, Cid's Girl."

Oh well look, you're all caught up now.

He tipped his head to one side. "You were sayin'?"

I paused and cautiously took the present into my hands. "This doesn't change anything, you know?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Grr. That's not what he's supposed to say!

I twitched my mouth and placed my fingers underneath the lid. Was it a trick? Was something scary going to pop out? Ouu, that is SO like him. But still, I opened it. I closed my eyes and I opened it.

Silence.

Presuming it was safe, I peeked through my half-opened eyes and a bright shade of red engulfed my vision. I relaxed my muscles well enough to take the object out of the box and examine it.

I glanced at him. "A scarf?"

He shrugged. "I might not always be around to keep you warm, Cid's Girl."

Ouu.. smooth… very smooth…

I bit my lip to hold in the smile. Nope.

My whole body itched. I wanted to hug him, no wait. I didn't. But such a thoughtful gift… even though it was somewhat a conceited thought? Go or no? Go or no?

I stood still. "Um… thanks Gippal."

By the looks of his face expression, it was almost as if he was expecting the go. But that was a one second emotion he revealed, before sheathing it rapidly and slapping on a smile. "S-okay." He was about to head for the window when he turned back again. "It's red, orange and yellow, you know. Like sunrises."

Ohhhhhhh damn. Why didn't he just leave?

I swallowed in the urge to run up to him and embrace the arrogant, considerate guy. "Yes… thanks."

He gave up.

I felt bad.

He swung his bag over his shoulders and went over to the window. "Yeah, uh, see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah… tomorrow."

This was it, THIS WAS IT! Holy, THIS WAS THE TIME. Run Rikku! Pick up your feet and moveeee! He's getting out! He's about to climb down! He's leaving - C'mon Rikku! Ready, set, GO! Run Rikku! Run with all your heart!

I didn't move.

He's…he's… gone.

Rikku! You slowpoke!

I dropped the scarf on the ground.

But… better late than never.

"GIPPAL!" I shouted and took off like an airship out my window.

The second he turned around and up, I crashed into him and landed on top.

Oh no! How would I tell him? I could I find the words to sat what I mean? Words came out like gibberish.

"Rikku?"

I sighed in embarrassment. "Yeah?"

He kissed me.

We parted.

I closed my eyes and laughed softly. "Yeah… that's what I meant to say."

-------------------

A/N: Hoped you liked it? If you want me to continue, would anyone mind explaining to me the whole crimson squad thingy and the reactions of Rikku and Gippal during any (or ALL) of their reoccurances in FFX2? It's kinda important if I'm going to continue... Thanks readers!


	3. Part 1 Chapter Three

A/N: **If I update, it'll be on** **Mondays**.

HMMmm... Be aware, I don't know if I'm going to turn this into a Rikku/Gippal romance by the end. Most likelyit will, but still, I don't know... _Perfect endings with perfect couples... it gets tiring, you know?_

**Cute-Kitty: **LOL I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted. It's great to know that I make it seem like I know, but I _honestly_ don't. Ahaha, I just read about it (cough, loser) / because the storyline is so interesting :(. Every time I want to write something for this story I get so freaked out because I'm worried that I'll say something wrong. I get my info from fan sites and fan fiction. That's all. Ahaha, I _seriously_ need help. In actually, I had to do a lot of "researching" to make sure I got Rikku's and Gippal's personalities right (_cough, double loser_). Writing characters with these hyper and fun personalities is something I've never done before (If you've read my first fic, that one is the closest to my actual writing style). I couldn't write them sad and depressed like I usually write my characters because then that would be inaccurate. Really, I had to read a lot to get my facts straight. Ahha long explanation, I know, but I just feel a bit offended :( LOL

**ArikkugippalFan: **HOLY. Thanks a lot! Lol. There's one part I'm a bit confused with. When did he tell her he was doing the whole Machine Fraction thing? Wasn't he in the squad stills, like how did he find her to tell her?

Thanks readers! Yay, 20!

PS: Didn't have time to read over this chapter.Wanted to get it out so you guys could read it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Oh, HEY! (Waves) I haven't seen you for months now, where have you gone?

… Oh, I understand. It's okay; I have those days too.

But now that you're back, oh my, you have so much to catch up on!

Let's start with… Hmmm… I don't know…la de la de la… TODAY!

Guess what I'm thinking!

(Grins) Life is like a big, blue, basket of brilliant, blooming, budding, bunches of the best…

Opps… Oh dear… Hmm… B… B…

Uh, heh… Life is _BBBB_eautiful!

As beautiful as a newborn baby cuddled in his mother's arms; as beautiful as the thriving nature around us; and as beautiful as the love two people can share…

"Oh damn, that's ugly."

I jumped at the voice, before sinking into a pool of comfort. Oh that voice always gave me weird feelings. Good weird. Sometimes bad weird. And other times just weird weird. But this time, it made me feel tingly, warm. It made me smile.

I waited for him to walk up from behind me and wrap his arms around my giddy self. I leaned back on him and asked,

"What's ugly?"

I could feel a grin curl on his lips. "Your face."

I elbowed him and turned around with narrowed eyes. Pushing him slightly I shouted, "Meanie! Your face isn't that pretty either." I stuck out my tongue and crossed my arms.

He laughed and generally strode over to me. "That's not what you said last night."

Oh… (Giggles) Last night…

… Hmm?

Oh! That's right! You weren't there, you sleepyhead. Don't worry! I saved all the best details for you!

… What?

(Dramatic gasp) NO! (Frowns a big frown) I turned 15 not 22, okay? Seeshhh… I'm starting to **like** him but I have my pride, you know.

Last night was… sweet.

I was dreaming of adventures, of exploring a deep, dark, dangerous, delightfully dreadful cave. I was looking for something – for someone, I forget who or what though – when suddenly, a monster attacked me from behind, and I rolled back into reality.

That was probably the main reason why I let him wake me up and pull me out of bed. Sitting up yawning I asked him, "Wheree we going now?"

He was wide awake, a hint of playfulness in his eye. "You'll see."

I didn't want to see. I wanted to go back to exploring my dream cave. But Gippal's so-called 'charm' has been getting to me lately, and I've been responding to his flirtatious ways.

Like, totally crrrreeeppy mann.

Anyway, I stumbled over to my drawer and fumbled with the handles. "Just let me (yawn) get (yawn, blinks the sleepiness away) dressed… Whoa, my head is spinning like a propeller…" And I was going to collapse from dizziness too if he hadn't caught me.

Aww, I know, he's great isn't he?

"Hmm… guess I gotta help you then eh?" he replied.

Well, he's not an angel.

I slapped his hand away from my waist. "In your dreams."

He pulled back. "Even in my dreams you say no."

I laughed, my conscious slowly coming back. I leaned against my drawer and smiled at him mischievously. "You dream about me?"

He shrugged. "How could I not?"

I know, I know, you're as baffled as I would have been if I had missed out for months. But you see, things have sorta changed since you've left. You can tell right? I mean look at him! He's making me feel tingly.

You're disgusted with me, I know.

I bit my bottom lip. "Maybe I'll just go in this."

He looked at my attire. Shirt, shorts, what more did one need?

He smirked. "Don't forget your thong."

Okay, so he hasn't changed THAT much.

I pushed him. "Let's just go."

The minute we got outside, my world went black. He blindfolded me.

"HEYY! Gippal! What are you doing?" I waved my arms franticly.

"Whoa there, Cid's Girl. Calm down will ya? Just wanna make it a surprise. No need to get so fussy." He tightened the cloth around my head.

I frowned. "You're not going to lead me somewhere… bad, right?" I asked uneasily. He was always a very sneaky, tricky person.

"Rikku," he said in a tone of disbelief. "Trust me a bit will ya?"

And I did. Because, even though he has done lots of rotten things in the past, one thing you can be sure of is that he's very protective over the people he cares about. And well, he cares about me… you think? Well he has to; I'm Cid's daughter.

And then he began pushing me; left, right, forward, backward, and around and around until I lost my sense of direction altogether. After what felt like an era of darkness, he slid the blindfold off and exclaimed,

"Ta da!"

I think I was supposed to be amazed.

But I couldn't. It looked the same as if he hadn't taken off my blindfold. It was dark in every direction I turned – muddy, mucky, murky black like a puddle of oil. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I whirled my arms around frantically. "Gippal? Gippal, where are you?"

Silence.

I began to whine like a child. "Gippal? This is so not funny you know! Where are we? Where are you?"

Silence.

I stomped my foot on the ground. "GRRrr! Gippal! Show yourself right now!"

Two arms suddenly fastened around me and I felt his cheek graze mine. "Or whatcha goin' to do about it, Cid's Girl?"

Ou, I could spit on him! Did he always have to rub it in my face that he was stronger? "I would – I would… I wouldn't talk to you."

Oh, shut up. There's only so many things a girl my age and size can do to someone with his cocky attitude and muscles, alright?

"Of course you would," he challenged.

"No I wouldn't." It was a good thing he couldn't see my chili-red face.

"We'll just see about that," he replied, and then suddenly slipped away from my grasp.

I panicked. "Gippal! Gippaaaaaaal!"

"Thought you said you wouldn't talk to me," he said from behind.

I reached out for him and for once, hugged him like he was a god. "I wasn't talking to you. I was yelling at you, jackass."

Didn't mean I had to treat him like a god.

"Jackass? Tch, Cid's Little Girl shouldn't be using such naughty language."

I banged my head against his chest in annoyance. "Can you just tell me why did you bring me into this endless pit of darkness?"

He let out a sigh of amusement. "Thought you liked these places." He began to walk, and I followed him, gripping on to his arm tightly.

"Why would I like to be here? I can just close my eyes if I wanted to see nothing."

Suddenly, he yanked me from the side and held me protectively. I heard rocks tumbling around. "Watch out, you could've died."

"Huh?"

"You almost walked into an opening that goes down a couple hundred meters deep," he told me.

I raised my eyebrow, like he could see. "H-How do know?"

We began to walk again. "I know this place backwards and forwards."

"So… where are we?"

"Umm… I'll let you guess," he told me teasingly.

I placed a hand on my hip in frustration. "Fine. Let's see. It's dark. There are invisible holes all around. There's rocks. Uhhh… Hmmm…Hey, are we in-" A dim moonlight ray appeared in the corner of my eye. I turned and noticed it came from the ceiling, and revealed… stalagmites? "-a cave?" I turned to him for conformation. The dim moonlight softly outlined his face in a ghostly blue. "_Wow, you're hot…_"

AHHHHH! Oh my goodness! **_WHAT_ did I just say! **What evil soul has possessed me into muttering such horrible lies!

He starred at me, baffled for a second and then turned away. Was he blushing?

Rikku, jump off the moon, die right now.

I quickly regained my cool. "Gippal, a cave? Why?"

"Not just any cave, Cid's Girl." He looked up.

I didn't get it until suddenly, my veins exploded with excitement. "The Forbidden Caves! Gippal? We're IN The Forbidden Caves!"

He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

HELLO! My father would make me dig a hole to the ocean floor if he found me here! No Al Bhed is allowed here unless they've got some special permission and a whole rescue team trailing after them.

I shook him intensely. "This so cool!" I exclaimed, and I noticed how my voice echoed throughout the cave. "Why – why - what are we going to do here?"

He draped an arm over my shoulders and began walking towards the light. "I wanna show you something."

"What? What?" I sounded so desperate.

He laughed. "Chill, Rikku."

I couldn't, I was too ecstatically happy. It was only a few hours ago that I had dreamed of being in here.

AH HAH! Proof; dreams do come true.

Suddenly, WHOOSH, he swept me off my feet and held me tight.

"I know this place better than you," he explained. "Don't want you getting hurt."

Awe!

I looked up at him. I felt warm. "Really?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have anyone to pick on anymore."

Psh…

I stuck a fist into his shoulder. "How sweet."

Eventually we reached the stray strand of shadowy silver light and he made me walk again. We climbed down a small cliff until we landed in an open flat area.

I looked around to see if I could make out anything in the dark.

"Am I supposed to see something?"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

"I've been working on it for a few months now," he said as we walked.

"Working on what?"

He stopped suddenly and focused his eyes straight ahead. I followed his gaze and noticed an opening that lead outside. "Aww, we're leaving already?"

He didn't answer me and instead latched his hands over mine and pulled me along with him.

I was frowning like an ugly upside down umbrella. I didn't want to go. I wanted to continue exploring in the cave. It felt so rebellious, so dangerous, and so totally wickedly cool! And I'd probably never be able to go back unless Gippal took me. It felt so mysterious in there, like every step could be your last. It was so dark, as if something was going to pop out of the ground and swallow you whole. Outside it was just… sand… wind… Whoopdie-do… I decided to voice my opinion.

"Gippal, you suck."

He didn't hear me. He released my hand and jogged up the hill of sand.

I clambered after him, groaning all the way. "I'd rather be asleep. I'd rather be cleaning my room. I'd rather be dead in the stupid cave instead of out- (Gasps) Whoa…"

I knew he was smirking but I didn't care. What I saw in front of me was enough humiliation for doubting him. But I was confused. "A ship?"

"Found it a few months ago." He began to walk down the slope to the rusted machine below. "Someone abandoned it. It doesn't work anymore, but you watch…" He patted the metal covering lightly. "…One day, this'll be my ship, and I'll make it fly the fastest for all to envy."

I had followed him and examined the machine's structure. It looked in fair condition; a few broken windows, missing bolts, pieces scattered about and rusted metal. I ran my hand over it, trying to picture how it'd look when he finishs it. "Does anyone else know?"

He shook his head and climbed to the roof of the ship. "I don't think so. I've been working on it for a while now and nobody's been here. The only way I know how to get here is through the caves. It's too far from home for anyone to care I guess." He extended his arm towards me. "Get up."

I took it and pulled myself up and onto the top of the ship. He lied down and motioned for me to lie down next to him. "So, why'd you bring me out here for?"

"Wanted you to be the first to see it," he replied.

I smiled. "Why me?"

"'Cause you're gonna be the first person I take on this ship when it's finished."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "Oh, thanks Gippal!" I hugged him softly.

"Yeah, you can be like, my servant. Captains need a lot of cleaning and stuff to be done while they're busy flying."

I pulled away and glared at him. "Gee, thanks."

He chuckled lightly. "And maybe, just maybe; if you be good, I'll let you fly it one day." He inattentively slipped his arm around me, and pushed me so that I'd leaned my head against his chest.

And we stayed like that for awhile, just staring at the stars in the sky and the moon looking down at us. Everything felt very calm and surreal, you know? Sorting through the ideas he had thrown into my head of his fantastic future flying career and me by his side, it made me realize that maybe being with a guy like him years from now, wouldn't be so bad…

Yeah, last night was… sweet.

Didn't I say life is just _bbbbb_eautiful?

"Rikku?"

Oh hey, look, we're back here again. Ouch, all that time in the dark cave has made my eyes sensitive. Ahh, evil sun!

He cocked his head to one side and ran his fingers through my hair. "Hey, you alright?"

I nodded slowly, savoring his touch. Oh, infatuations…

"I know eh?"

Uh… Did I say that out loud?

Before I could react, he tackled me to the ground with a thud and knowing I wasn't going to protest, pressed his anxious lips on mine.

Spira, life was good…

"GIPPAL!"

…sometimes.

He instantly got off of me and I grabbed on to his outstretched hand to pull myself up. Leave it to Brother to ruin anything and everything.

We began to run. "How does he always find us?"

Gippal shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care."

"GIPPAL! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes grew wide in fear. Brother was holding something awfully big and heavy and potentially dangerous for the head if thrown. I gulped.

Gippal didn't hesitate.

Suddenly I was swept off my feet and hanging onto his neck as he raced across the desert sand with Brother trailing behind yelling in rage.

My hero just smirked and shouted back. "Gotta catch me first!"

And not long after, we finally lost him with in the crowd of people walking along the streets. Immediately, Gippal held me close, and I felt like a medallion around his neck that he wanted to show off to the world.

Girl's gotta have her glory.

We walked aimlessly around the city like that for awhile, receiving various looks from people passing by. Some were shocked, some were awed, and some didn't really care at the sight of seeing us two together.

I didn't need them to care. I only needed one person to care for me, and his care was all that I wanted.

Oh my gosh, look at what he's done to me.

Suddenly, a female voice exclaimed, "Whoaaa."

We stopped abruptly and I nearly tripped right into her. Tsk, she didn't know her manners! Looking up at her, I realized she was one of Gippal's friends. Behind her, a couple more guys and girls.

I scanned the female faces.

Half of them have already been in my position: head over heels for this arrogant and amiable and an absolutely amazingly awful adolescence and altogether absurdly attractive and also an ass kind of guy. Sighh, what can I say? He's persuasive.

"Are you two like… going out or something?" the girl asked Gippal. Her voice sounded like someone stuck siren down her throat.

He simply responded to her with a shrug of his shoulder.

Cool. Very cool.

"Fo real?" a guy said. He rolled his eyes.

I straightened myself. Hey! He made that sound as if it were an insult. Meanie. Hope the Boogie Man eats him tonight.

Gippal shrugged his shoulder again. "She's a friend."

That's right, you tell them Gippal!

"Oh," went Siren Girl again. "That's…" She eyed me up and down as if I were a machina on display. "…nice…"

Oh, that was SO not nice.

She looked at me. "You're Cid's little girl, aren't ya?"

"Rikku," I replied through gritted teeth.

A wave of whispers grew throughout the group. Gippal's grip on me was lessening.

Siren Girl gave a tiny smile. "Oh, Rikku. Right." She glanced at Gippal and then back at me. She held out her hand. "Name's Khlana."

OKAY, did you notice it yet? Yes? No?

… Oh, THANK YOU! Me too! I saw it the minute she opened her mouth. It's a girl's thing, you know. A girl can always tell if another girl is a bitch.

It's like a seventh sense.

The sixth one being fashion sense.

Anyway, I did what any girl in my position would do: I gave Krlana _The Bitch's Glare_.

Yes ladies, you know what I mean. That hidden radar thingy you get in you eyes and just shoot it towards the dog. The left side of your lips become curled upwards exactly 12 degrees and your head is cocked slightly on the right side of your neck. Your hip moves to one side and you balance all your weight on one leg. Gents, I present to you, _The Bitch's Glare. _

"Nice to meet you," I responded sweetly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review**._


	4. Part 1 Chapter Four

A/N: Holy cows, **thanks everyone so much**! I _really_ appreciate your time and effort to help me lol. I'm using all of your answers to help me get my plot straight. It's hard to write a story when you're freaking out if what you're writing will make logical sense with the game o.0

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

I don't feel well.

No, it's not a fever.

No, it's not a tummy-ache.

No, it's not a headache.

No, it's not something I ate.

No, it's not my imagination.

No, it's not you.

I think I have Gippalgitus. I feel like a dead bolder lying on my bed with an eating disorder. I've raided the fridge of everything that wasn't expiredor cooked by Brother. I've gotten drunk from soda cans and shakes. I've been lying in my bed since the afternoon, and I've been unable to think of anything but _him_ and _them_.

… Oh, you **know** who _they_ are.

… Oh, no you don't. Hmm… Well, I'm not doing anything really productive. Might as well waste my evening with you.

Ouch… Okay, I didn't mean that! Sorry! (Frowns) It's the Gippalgitus talking. It's making me feel just horrible. Just horribly horrible. Sighh…

Oh, you don't want to hear it…

No, really, you don't. You're better off raiding your own fridge than listening to my tale of humiliation and depression.

…Aww. You'd stay here for me? Thanks so much. There's no one else I'd rather spend a lonely, boring, and dreadfully miserable evening with, than you.

(Pauses) Okay, that didn't come out right. I'm telling you, it's the illness talking.

Well I might as well start off with telling you that it was Mr. Youknowwho's sixteenth birthday today. Yep, big party with all his friends.

Do you think I'm ugly?

Oh – wait – Um, sorry. Wrong time to ask. (Sigh). But do you?

I mean, I know I'm not a goddess or anything, and I know that my lack of make-up doesn't help beautify me. But I'm pretty slim, right? I have all my body parts and everything, and plus, OH! I have shiny white teeth!

… Don't give me that look.

(Sniffs) Okay, so I'm not Miss Al Bhed material or anything but like, I'm not a hairy scary witch, right? I'm pretty cute, right?

… Thanks, but you don't have to lie. Tell me the truth. (Winces and places the back of the hand on forehead) I can handle the truth!

… Owchie. Hey, that was mean.

But you're probably right anyway. Compared to the other girls his age, I just look like a little kid. Cid's Little Girl. That's what they call me; that's how they look at me.

Geezz… They're ONLY older by a year and suddenly they're called 'Women' while I'm still 'Girl'. Sucks, you know?

You're a bit confused aren't you? Yep, I can see the eyebrow arching over your eye and your lips twitching at the corner edges of your mouth.

HEY! You're not giving me _The Bitch's Glare_, are you!

(Glares back) Aww, no I can't do it. You're all still too kind in my eyes. I guess I might as well tell you what happened that's been bugging me this whole damned day.

Well, I was on my merry way to his home in the middle of the afternoon where he had called up all his friends. We were all planning to just go hang out and stuff. I for one was pretty excited. It made me feel so grown up that he had asked me to come along with his friends. I mean, I was gonna be the only fifteen year old there! But that statement didn't sound so good coming out of someone else's mouth.

"She's only fifteen, Gippal," I heard his friend, Zysac, tell him.

Yes, I was eavesdropping from behind the corner. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! But it was so tempting to hear what Gippal would reply.

I heard him give a light chuckle. "So?"

Ya, you go Gippal!

"So, what's wrong with you? Of all girls you chose Cid's daughter? I dunno, man…"

Gippal went silent.

Zysac placed a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, she's not – like she's… she's just a kid. She's like the annoying little sister."

(Frowns) He deserves the Bed Bugs to bite him tonight.

"Gippal, c'mon. Why not Ledia or Khlana?" he laughed. "I mean, look at them… damn…"

Gippal scratched the back of his neck. He seemed undecided.

Zysac punched him. "Get a life man. You're sixteen. Don't be hanging around fifteen year olds, and especially an Al Bhed leader's fifteen year old. You know that Khlana and them are more your type. Admit it man, admit it."

I stared at my friend, hoping to death that he'd stick up for me. I knew he was the flirtatious type. I knew he owned the hearts of the majority of Al Bhed girls in Home. And everyone knew that guys like him went for the prettiest girls. The most gorgeous. The most hottest. The most sluty-EST.

Ugh, men and their horny hormones.

Suddenly, a pack of 'women' came rushing to their side all of them swarming over Gippal telling him happy birthday and all that crap. One told him, "I got you a greeeat present hot stuff." And she began what looked like nibbling on his ear.

I hope she gets sick.

Ugh, women and their horny hormones.

Ouu, I wanted to shove them all off the cliffs of The Forbidden Caves.

… NO! I was NOT jealous. No sirrrieeee.. EW! Why would I ever for the love of Chocobos, be jealous of _THEM_?

Look at them! ACK! Just look at them! One, two, three, seventy-hundred and eight of them trying to get his attention. For my eyes' sakes, grab a jacket and some decent shorts will ya?

Zysac didn't seem as disgusted as I was. "C'mon Gippal," he said. "Admit it."

I waited for what felt like decades and decades for his answer. And when the words finally spilled out of his mouth, I wished I had waited longer.

"I guess," he replied.

Jackass.

And I left the scene to return home. If he didn't want me there, then fine. Besides, I'm having more fun here in my room, in the dark, with my Gippalgitus.

… Yep, it's as much fun as constipation.

(Sigh, buries head in pillow) No, I'm not! I feel miserable. I feel sad. I feel insulted. I feel like eating again.

I got up and was about to go raid the cupboards when I heard a sound from my window.

I need to bolt that thing down.

I saw a figure struggle with the lock and push himself in. "Rikku? Hey, Rikku." He dropped his bag on the ground against the wall and walked over to me.

Oh, kill me now.

OH, yes, the door – my escape! I raised a leg and was about to run like crazy when he grabbed my arm. Got to say, I wasn't surprised.

"Hey, Rikku," he laughed. He spun me gracefully into his arms and held me close. "And where were you planning to run off to?"

I looked down. "Nowhere…"

He didn't press it further and instead played with my hair. "Where were you today?" he asked.

I looked down. "Nowhere…"

"Are you okay, Cid's Girl?"

I slipped out of his hold and sat down on my bed.

He sat down with me. "Are you sick?"

Gippalgitus. "Yes."

He caressed my cheek. "Is that why you didn't come?" He looked sad.

"Yes."

He kissed me softly on my forehead. "Aww, poor little Rikku had to stay inside all day."

I remained emotionless. He said 'little'. I told you everyone thinks I'm just thispunykid.

He brushed his lips against my neck as he slowly lowered me down on the bed. "You're too cute to stay inside all day," he whispered.

Oh, this guy talks too much for my ego. I had to smile.

He got up and straightened himself. "But not _that_ cute, so it's probably best if you don't go outside."

…That is, if he gave my ego a chance to grow.

"Mean Meanie." I frowned and rolled my eyes. At least he managed to cheer me up for a short while. "So where are you taking me tonight?" I asked him tiredly, forcing myself to forget about the day's events.

I couldn't tell him whatI heard.

He fell back down on my bed and replied, "Nowhere."

I raised my eyebrow. "Right… Really, sowhere?"

"No, really. Nowhere."

I was confused. "So why'd you come here for?"

He slapped my thigh.

What the heck? Owwie!

"I wouldn't have had to come if you didn't forget my birthday."

I rubbed my sore skin. "I didn't forget."

He stared at me.

I turned away. "Happy birthday," I said in a practically unhappy tone.

He chuckled softly and I knew he didn't take it personally.

"So why'd you come for?"

He hesitated. "To say bye."

I froze. "Bye?"

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Yeah... Umm... Crimson Squad accepted me."

Damn you Mr. Crimson! Are you dumb? I mean, look at this guy! He's a self-centered jackass with an ego the size of Spira and a brain the size of a peanut. He can only see with one eye and the other one is always looking for girls. He's the most arrogant, conceited, bum you'll ever meet and he's… he's…

Well, he's my Gippal.

Why are you taking away my Gippal? I mean, I hate him, but I don't _hate_ him, you know?

I didn't know what to say. "And you're going?"

He nodded.

"Why do you want to leave m– I mean, Home?"

He gave me a sympathetic look and messed up my hair. "It's complicated, Rikku."

How complicated can it be? Did he think I was that stupid? **That** young of a child that I won't understand his 'sixteen year old ways'? "Just tell me."

He turned away. "There's lots goin' on out there, Cid's Girl. A lot of corruption out there." He turned back to me. "I can't stay here forever. It doesn't feel right. I gotta get out there and help."

Stupid Sin – what bit **his** ass?

I sighed. "So when are you goin'?"

He poked me in the shoulder slightly. "I'll be gone when you wake up tomorrow."

Then I'll never wake up.

"So…" He looked around my room. "Anything to say before I never see you again?"

I stared at him.

"Jokin'," he laughed and collapsed beside me. "Of course, I'll see you again, Cid's Girl."

I punched him, and then I leaned against him for comfort. "Why'd you have to turn sixteen for?"

He blinked. "I'm sorry it was my birthday?"

I tried to sort out my feelings.

I think the one thing that hurt me the most about his leaving was not the fact that I wouldn't see him for who knows how long; but the fact that he might see others. You know,what if he finds someone else? What if he finds another Khlana, or Ledia, or worse… another Rikku? An older one. One who's not looked upon as being childish and young like me.

He really made me confused. He told Zysac that he wanted the prettier, more mature girls but look-! Hisarm is around my waist and what the - is hesmelling my hair?

Oh Gippal... Why do you have to confuse me so?

If I ever do see him next time, I'll prove to him that I'm not a child. That I can be drop dead gorgeous too. Nobody would ever call me Cid's Little Girl again. Nobody...

...And he'll never want to leave me again. Never.

I twitched my mouth. "So you came just to say goodbye? Did you climb into all your other friends' rooms to say goodbye?" Ouu… I sounded bitter.

"Only the girls," he answered.

OH, he SO deserved my bitterness!

"But I came to you last."

"Why?"

"So I could spend the rest of the night wit cha."

Awe, that sounded sweet… and umm… dirty. (Gulps, shakes thoughts out of head) "And what exactly did you plan to do with me tonight?" I glared death at him.

And he responded with the most angelic grin and in the most innocent tone, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

And then he kissed me.

I pulled away and gave him a look. "I thought you said nothing."

"Rikku, even nothing is something."

And while I tried to figure that sentence out, he kissed me again.

-

I awoke the next morning to find a cold, empty spot beside me, and the warmth of my sunrise-y scraf around my neck.

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_

Feel like helping a desperate writer?

1) What/Who is Vegnagun?

2)How does Gippal/Rikku generallyfight?The whole dressspheres thing kinda confuses me.

3) Fiends are...?

**Ackk...gots too many questions, too detailed. Neone out there want to bethe person(s) I can email to when I need help? I'll pay you with my gratitude. LOL **

Thanks anywayyy :D


	5. Part 2 Memories are Nice

_A/N: Now, updates on **Mondays** and/or **Thursdays**:)_

_Hope everyone had a very merry Christmas/(any other holiday that you might celebrate)! Thanks very much for your answers. Even though I might not use them for this fic, it really helps me get an overall feel for the game. _

_I've finally got the plot figured out, and well, eh heh, it's not as fantasic as I had hoped it would be. But still, it's alright ahha. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter cause this is when things get interesting..._

**

* * *

**It feels like Hell itself is breathing down on me, burning my body, killing me slowly with the scorching sunlight rays browning every inch of exposed skin. Every breath I take in I want to spit back out into the sultry, humid air. Never have I ever seen the desert so hot with rage that it threatens to suck away every drop of water from any Al Bhed that dares to challenge its nature. 

I feel so miserable for them all; especially the ones carrying the tons of building materials from one construction site to the next. And especially sorry for the ones that are standing out in the fatal glare of the afternoon sun, with no trace of a cloud in the sky or the sympathy of the shade of a shadow while they work away tiredly.

I can't really argue though; the launch of the rebuilding of Home brought merriment to Al Bhed everywhere. Even though we are slowly being accepted into society, it's still of significance to us to have a place which we can call our own once again.

I must say, I'm darn proud of Pops for taking on this massive task for our people; but I must also add that I'm darn pissed off too that he's not really doing much physical labor as the rest of us sweating workers. I mean, the guy's sitting in his air-conditioned tent going over the blueprints and ya-de ya-de ya-da… He should be out here having his sanity, like ours, murdered brutally buy the flaming sunlight rays. And you know what else? I must say that–

- **_EEEEEEEEK! WHO THE SPIRA ARE YOU_**! How **_dare _**you be listening to my thoughts and whatnots! I don't even know _you_!

… What do you mean we've met? _I don't think so buddy_!

… Say what?

… (GASPS) Holy geeperrrrrrs! It's you! Oh, my good friend, you've returned! (Big hug) I'm sorry; I didn't recognize you after all these years! My how long has it been… 3 years now? And oh you've grown to be so beautiful/handsome!

… Hmm? (Blushes) Aww, shucks, thanks!

Oh my, we sure have a lot to catch up on don't we?

… Huh? Yuna? (Glares) You've been with my cousin all this time? (Frowns) You left my mind to go to Yuna's? Well, that's alrighty-o, since I was with her for the most part too! Oh so, I guess there's not that much we need to catch up on. But hey, now you've returned to me!

Let me guess: her lovey-dovey thing with Tidus was what made you leave, no? Yeah, same. They need their privacy. Hmm… what about Paine? Oh, gee have you talked to her lately?

… No, I haven't. Paine told me she died and not to bother her. _Seeshhh… you sing and dance and try to liven the girl's party just ONCE and she throws a tantrum at you. Sighhh._

…Hmm? Who? Gip-

"Rikku."

Oh, hold on, I'll be right back! (Turns around) "Yeah?"

The Al Bhed kicked the apparatus beside him. "There's something wrong with the generator. Can you fix it?"

"Again? Chuo, I just helped you not even twenty minutes ago!"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um… so you'll help?"

I sighed and gathered all my energy to stand up. I adjusted my tool belt to comfort and carefully stepped out of my shady working area and into the flesh-burning sun. It smoldered me like a grill. I squinted my eyes. "You're gonna owe me big time."

He reached out for me and as if I were as light as a feather, quickly pulled me into his embrace, blocking the sunlight from seeing me. "Okay," he said, "I promise."

A smile snuck out from the corner of my lips and I gently slipped away from him. I walked over to the machine. Other men were gathered around it, delicately screwing, unscrewing bolts and cautiously banging on its metal surface as if it were to blow up in their faces in an instant. I took one glance at it and I felt the urge to strangle Chuo for making me come all the way over here. "You idiot," I told him and pressed down on the switch. Noises resulted and gears moved. "You turn it _on_."

The other men all stared at Chuo while he stood like a statue with his arms folded across his bare chest, trying to maintain his pride. He looked at me, the men, and then turned away in humiliation.

I smirked and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll get over it."

He didn't answer and instead shoved me playfully. "Why do you always have to make me look so stupid, Rikku?"

I stuck out my tongue. "Cause you are."

And in an instant I was pinned to the ground on the hot sands of our lovely Bikanel Desert, a shitless, grinning, cutie on top of me. I couldn't help but giggle. It's been long since I've felt this giddy for a guy. Been very long…

The sound of my father's footsteps startled me and we immediately separated. I didn't dare look into Pop's eyes when he came, worried that he had seen us.

"Rikku," he said, sounding as if he were suppressing his anger. "We need to talk."

Crap, he saw. I stood up and folded my hands sweetly. "Oh, what horrible trouble pesters you so that you require the need to talk about it with me, my dear father?" Hah, good one Rikku.

He raised his eyebrow.

Okay, un-crap that. He didn't see, yay!

"The _oh-so-horrible-trouble_ of our lack of certain equipment." He handed to me a sheet of paper. "I need someone to go pick up these supplies I ordered."

I scanned the list. "I'll do it!" I can't bear the heat any longer. "Where do I go?"

He pointed to the addresses listed beside each item. "Luca, Bevelle, Besaid… It's a lot…and hmm...very far from this desert heat..." He suddenly snatched the sheet back. "On second thought, you can stay here. I'll go get them myself."

I grabbed it back. No way was he going to wiggle his way out of Operation Rebuild Home. "No, Pops. They need you here. I'll go."

He winced. "Are you sure?" He looked around at our surroundings.

An Al Bhed suddenly faints from the heat.

Pops patted my shoulder lightly. "It just such a lovely day today."

I rolled my eyes. "When would I be leaving?"

He sighed in defeat. "As soon as the airship comes to pick you up. It should be arriving in a few minutes."

Finally! I could escape the wrath of the desert sun and go on a vacation around good ol' non-corrupted Spira! Woooooooooohoooooo! Ahh, chill Rikku. "Yeah, whatever, fine, I'll do it."

And I immediately made a run for my tent to pack my things before he could stop me. But instead, I found myself eventually bumping into Chuo. I stumbled back a bit and then looked up at him in surprise. He looked sad.

"You're leaving?" he barely whispered.

I turned away sadly. "Yeah."

"Will you be gone long?"

I kicked the sand bashfully. "Just for a while." Gosh, I was acting so love-sickened.

He hesitated. "Hold on. I'll meet you in your tent later."

I smiled. "Why? Where are you going?"

He turned to leave. "Just gotta –I'm gonna- uh, get something… I'll be right back!"

Awe, he was so cute. I stood watching him run for a while.

When his figure was no longer distinguishable among the others, I jogged inside my tent and began to gather my things. It felt even hotter in there than outside since all the heat was trapped. But nevertheless, I was egger to get my things and prepare for days of relaxation on an air-conditioned airship!

Let's see… what do I need?

Suddenly the tent flap opened.

Wow, that guy's fast.

"…Ohhhh_ Cid's Little Girl_," a teasing voice bellowed out.

I froze like an ice cube.

Remind me to bolt that flap down…

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


	6. Part 2 Chapter Two

A/N: _WEEEEEE! Thanks everybody! (BIG HUGS) I love reading your reviews! Makes me feel confident in what I'm writing O.o haha_

_**Andrea Christoph/Ryee/(Anyone else wondering): **This Part 2 is different from Part 1 because the narration follows the events as they occur, unlike Part 1 where the narration told the events that **had **occured. Ahha, I like the Part 1 narration better, but it is best if Part 2 is written this way. Part 3 most likely will go back to the old narration._

_**Flametongue/Skyhopper: **LOL. I don't know. HHMMM Should I make Gippal typically jealous?_

**

* * *

**

Do I dare look? Do I dare stare into the eyes that have caused me to lose half of my brain cells and my Rikku dignity?

(Turns back around) You said you wanted to know what happened between us right? Well, this seems like a good time to explain it.

Okay, I admit it. A year ago, I turned into one of _them_. (Passes tissue) I know, I know. You're disappointed in me, but c'mon, you suspected it all the while you were with Yunie, right? I mean the whole yellow bikini top, thong, skirt, and arm thingys… ugh… (Hides in shame) I'm sorry! I know; I'm such a hypocrite! But I've changed! I went back to my old self, see?

(Points to shirt) I covered up. The yellow bikini top is underneath this yellow-ish T-shirt… Yeah I know; it's kinda big for me. But the sleeves are rolled up and the bottom of the shirt is tied up in a pretty knot – revealing nothing above my belly-button, mind you!

… What? (Looks down shyly) But I like this skirt... It was with me through my adventures with the Gullwings. And well, the thong… makes it look hot... NO! It has absolutely, positively, 100 percentlynothing to do with Gippal.(Sighs, frowns) Shut up.

… What? Oh… yeah... Um… (Sighs)

No, it was meant as a joke. He never meant for it to mean anything. More like a reminder. I still don't understand why he brought it up. It's true we made quite the couple once, but it's all just a fading memory now. That's all it is… (Sigh)

The reason we never hit it off again was because I just wasn't hot enough for him. I mean, what more could I do huh? I was practically smitten over him back when Yunie, Paine, and I visited Djose. You could tell right? Yeah... What a sorry loser I was. And he didn't even respond or get all flirty like he'd used to. That's when I knew he had long gotten over me; if he was over me at all. His type goes for _them._ He admitted it himself to Zysac, remember?.

No matter what I did or do, in his eyes, I would **always** just be Cid's Little Girl.

That's okay. It's okay. Don't feel bad for me. It doesn't matter to me now anyway. I get to be myself now, and if he doesn't like this more conservative me then he can go eat poop.

Psttt… I never really liked him anyway. Too cocky. Too arrogant. Too self-centered. Too controlling. Too Gippal.

**WHAM-O!**

I'll get right back to you, alright? (Turns around, rubs head) "What was that for, jackass?"

He stared at me wide eyed. "Oh my fricken Spira."

I could say the same. Looks like somebody aced puberty big time. (Whines) Calm down, Rikku. Calm down. He's just human. (Whines) No, he's a god. (Whines) No, he's a cocky jackass of a god-like-human. "Why?"

He spread out his arms and looked down at me in astonishment. "Wow, you're, you look - "

Yeah? YEAH?

"Drop dead ugly."

**&)$#$)#!** "Why don't YOU drop dead, Mr. UGLY?" I narrowed my eyes and resisted the urge to rip that grin off his face. I was sweaty okay? And I was having a bad hair-day! Geezz...

He suddenly grabbed me – Gippal-Style – and pressed his cold hands against my burning back. I gasped upon contact; unintentionally thrusting myself against him, feeling the sensational coolness melt into my skin.

After roasting out in the desert sun, the touch of his hands felt so unbelievably incredible, that I had to grip on to his shoulders and bite my bottom lip to contain myself.

And for that moment in time, he had me once again.

He was smiling to himself, I knew it. He always had the ability to make me fall into his trap. This was his way of feeding his ego; knowing he could make the ladies swoon over him at his touch. And I knew this I did. And I tried to resist it, I did. But it's just….

He's undeniably gorgeous, he is.

**_AIYEEEEE_**! Who said that! Me? No, I did _not_ just say that…

ACK! I am forever sickened by Gippalgitus for the rest of my ill-fated life!

(Whines) Warn me next time, please? Like, shout, dance, or wave a flag in my face the next time I give into the dreadful disease! My self-worth is at stake, here! (Gives flag)

Fortunately he released me, feeling satisfied that after all this time, he still could make me cave in. Damn him. Damn him like a dammer!

(Pauses) Pretend that made sense.

He sensed my anger and gently traced my cheekbone to make me suffer again.

I had to control my rapid breathing so he wouldn't hear. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears and I was numb to all but his fingers along my neck. "Go away," I finally managed to murmur. My eyes were closed and my teeth were clenched.

Grrr. Grrr for Gippal.

"Go, where?" he whispered back. His deliberately words came with extra breath to irritate my vulnerable side.

No, I didn't want to fall for that one again. "Go home." So I don't know why I did.

He ran his fingers down my arm. "You know you wanna come with me."

"Gippal…" Oh great, that sounded like a moan.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah?"

I opened my eyes. Reality greeted me. I stepped back. "Why are you here?"

"Rikku?" came a voice outside. "May I come in?"

Chuo.

Gippal frowned. "Who's that?"

"Uh, I'll be right back," I blurted and then ran outside the tent.

Chuo stood patiently waiting, a smile on that cute face of his. The instant he saw me, he fixed his posture and smiled. "Close your eyes," he told me.

I was observing the shiny object in his hands. "Why?"

"Please?"

Well, he said _please_.

"Alright." I closed my eyes and I soon felt a cool metal around my neck. I opened my eyes in surprise and my hands reached for the object on impulse.

"Rikku!" he exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to look."

I looked at it. Shiny metal necklace with the finest detailed chain I had ever seen. It had a gorgeous, sparkling, green pendant that glistened in the sunlight, resembling a chandelier. It made me feel like a queen. Queen Rikku. I like it. You like it? I like it.

"Oh, Chuo…"

"I saw it in the store window and thought you'd like it." He continued to fasten it around my neck. "I wanted to give it to you later, but now seems appropriate." He finished and then twirled me around to face him. "So, you know, you'll think of me while you're gone."

Aww. Cuuutttee. Cuuutttee for Chuo. I laughed. "Aww, gee, thanks!"

He looked down shyly. "You're welcome."

Chuo was so sweet. I had always known him to be sweet. Well, I had only met him a couple of weeks ago when Pops called our people together to start work on the massive project of rebuilding Home.

He had assigned me to be in charge of a certain area and to help the people if they needed my experience. I didn't help many, since we Al Bheds are all experts with this sorta thing. But there was one guy in particular – yep, Chuo – who kept calling on me for assistance.

I thought it was irritating at first, but now I suspect that he does it on purpose. I've seen him work alone on machines and he's good. Continuously calling me over to help him when he really doesn't need it, I don't know, it's kinda cute. He's kinda cute. He's really cute.

I bit my lip again, realizing that we've been staring at each other for a while now. Gosh… I wonder how _his_ bottom lip feels…

"Yo, Rik..ku...?"

I flinched as if his words had slapped my cheek, and I turned around behind me.

Gippal stood with my apparently packed bag over his shoulder.

He was staring at Chuo. Chuo was staring at Gippal.

I stared at my shoes.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


	7. Part 2 Chapter Three

_/N: ahh... was scanning over the reviews for the last chapter and I'm like, 'where did my readers go?' LOL. It's like I lost some ofyou guys somewhere ahaha.Is thefic getting boring or something:( oh well, thanks to the ones that read and reviewed!Love you guys!_

_**Ms.MerrySunshine:** Thanks for sharing it with me! It's a great poem!_

_**Annjirika: **haha, nawww it's never to late for a nice comment like that! And thanks (takes Gippal plushie and puts beside Rikku plushie)! _

_**A-RIKKUGIPPALfan:**lol, I don'tknow! I guess I'm too much of a ffx2 nerd (Sigh)It's the only wayIcan try and understand theirpersonalities ahah.But tell me if Iscrew them up too much! . _

_**Fire Mistress:** Really? Yay! I never wrote a humor fic before so that's a boost of confidence ahha._

_**Lolo:**Yep, that was my aim:DBut oppositeof Gippal means... well, opposite of Gippal._

**

* * *

**

Its blue reminds me of the ocean on a beautiful summer's day. With the waves a crystal blue that shines from miles away, reflecting off a clear afternoon sky. The silvery white reminds me of the blade of a sword – dangerous yet admirable. Silver like the moon in the midnight desert, watching over the land like a silent angel. Together, the two compatible colours demand the eyes of any wandering –

…Hmm? Whaaaaaaaat? (Frowns) Fine, I'll stop staring at my boots.

"Who's he?" they both asked in unison.

EEekk… I was hoping they might not notice each other.

Aww man, what do I do now? I'm caught between Chuo the Cutie and Gippal the God.

I smiled at them both sweetly. "Who's… who?"

And voila: Rikku the Retard.

Chuo suddenly beamed, "Oh, you're Gippal! The leader of the Machine Faction!"

Gippal became less tense. "Uh… yeah."

"I'm Chuo." He turned to me. "A friend of Rikku's." He held out his hand politely. "It's nice to meat you, Sir."

Aww! And he said that without doing The Bastard's Glare. (Grins) Isn't he just great?

"I really admire your work, Sir."

Gippal shook his hand uncertainly, seemingly amused. "How old are you?"

"Uh… Same age as Rikku. 18, Sir."

It was getting on my nerves. Chuo was a far better man than Gippal could ever be. "You don't have to call him 'Sir'," I said.

Chuo stared at me as if I had told him to call a king, 'dude'.

"Iunno, you could learn from him, Cid's Girl," Gippal spoke. "But it's alright… Chuo." He laughed. "Just call me Gippal."

"Yes, Sir."

Oh brother…

"RRRRReeeKKKUUUuu!"

Oh, Brother.

I turned around and saw Pops and Brother walking towards us.

"Are you ready to go?" Pops asked me.

"Oh, um, yeah, I just need to-"

"She's ready," Gippal jumped in, hurling my bag at me.

…Dot, dot, dot.

Huh…? What the -? Wait, did I-? How did he-? When did this-? ACK! _Pick a question and ask it, Rikku!_

I turned to Pops. "I'm – I'm going with -" (Points) "- him?"

"It's _his_ airship," Pops answered plainly.

I whirled around and stared at Gippal.

He merely smiled and said, "Hey there."

I turned back to look at my father. "Do I _have_ to?"

Dry.

"Why not, Rikku?" Chuo asked, seemingly flabbergasted. "You're so lucky! _The Machine Faction leader's airship_! Aren't you excited?"

Apparently not as much as him.

"Yeah, Cid's Girl." Gippal ruffled my hair. "Aren't you excited?"

Eh heh, yeah, right. "Do I _have_ to? Why can't we - _I_ take the Celsius?" I asked Pops.

"We're doing some upgrades, remember?"

"But – But –"

**THUD!**

I think _The King_ just slapped my lunch back into my throat. Ewww."C'mon, it'll be just like the old times," he exclaimed and then swung an arm around my shoulders. "Gippal and Cid's Girl, Cid's Girl and Gippal." He made us seem important.

Chuo glanced at me edgily. "The old times?"

Pops glared at Gippal irritably. "The old times?"

Brother placed both hands on his hips and stared death at us both. "Yeah!"

Gippal released me. "Or… Uh-Um… the first… time…?"

…

Pops shook it off. "If you don't want to go, Rikku; then I guess I can give up my _awesome_ duties here and take up the **excruciating** task of picking up orders." He gave me a slight hug. "I'll go _just for you_, my good daughter."

And _this_ was my wonderful father. Seeshh, what was Ma thinking?

Now I HAD to go. The whole fate of Home's restoration depended on my leaving! (Places hand on forehead and sighs).

… No. I'm _not_ a drama queen! Just simply Queen Rikku, remember?

"Nevermind. I'll…" I turned to Gippal. "…manage."

Pops shook my shoulders eagerly. "Are you sure? You look sick. Maybe you should stay."

"I'm fine, Pops," I replied. At least, physically. Emotionally and mentally I am exploding like a firecracker on fire! Oh, the painful pain! "You need to stay here. I'll go," I forced out.

Gippal grinned.

Pops cried.

Brother snored.

Chuo died.

No, no, he didn't die, die. I'm being dramatic again. But his face, oh lordie, look at his handsome face. It's so sad. It's so heartbroken! Oh the horror! Rikku you horridly horrible person! Do something child! Do something to bring back the lost hope into his throbbing, dying heart!

I blurted, "You should come with us, Chuo."

Pops froze.

Chuo smiled.

Brother snored.

Gippal went wild. "Who said he could come!"

… What? What? OUUU! Do I smell jealousy in the air? You smell it too? (Sniffs) Yep, yep! Smells like Gippal! EEE! This will be so much fun, just you watch!

"Why not?" I asked. "He could help us with the loading and unloading." I deliberately looked at Chuo and fluttered my eyelashes noticeably. "He's strong…"

Too bad Chuo sensed where I was trying to lead this, and he didn't want to end up fighting against his idol. "It's alright, Rikku," he said. "I'll probably be of more use staying here, helping with the rebuilding."

Aw. He's always thinking about other people.

"You guys should be going," Pops spoke up. "We need those supplies."

"Don't worry," Gippal said. "We'll be back, two days max."

"How are you so sure?"

And then suddenly, a huge shadow shielded us from the flaming sun and an atmosphere of anticipation and surprise filled the air! A gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and rushed through us all with such force and rendered us ever so speechless that we all fell and fainted cold at the sight of the gigantic monstrous object before us! Oh, the tragedy!

… _Okay_, fine, we didn't. That was my inner Drama Queen again. In fact, it was just Gippal's super dupery new airship that he had his crew fly over to us just so he could show it off. Pffftt.

"Get back soon, you two." Pops shook his head solemnly. "I'll be in my tent." He turned away and left. Brother followed without a goodbye.

And _this_ was my loving sibling. Seeshhh... What was fate thinking?

I heard a sound behind me and realized that Gippal had just left to board his ship.

It was just me and Chuo now.

(Gulp) Aww, I hate goodbyes.

"Come back soon," he said, reaching out for my hair. But I knew he wasn't going to mess it up like Gippal had earlier. No… he was fixing it. (Smiles)

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" I asked.

He glanced at Gippal's figure, disappearing through the door. "Yeah… I don't think he'd like it very much if I went. He seemed a bit… upset when you mentioned it."

Awwe. Poor guy. "No, that's just him. He's upset about everything."

Chuo laughed. "I don't know. It's alright… I'll just stay here; learn to fix things on my own for once."

I giggled softly. "Naww... You need me."

EEkkk, I know! My cheeks are burning from all this flirtatious behavior.

"I'll see you soon, Rikku." He released me. "Don't miss me too much."

… Ohhh, should I do it? Gippal will kill me. No, wait he'll kill poor Chuo first.

Heh, that would be funny to watch. (Slaps self) No! Bad, bad Rikku! Grrr, but it would make Gippal just explode! But I can't leave Chuo here. Ack! What do you think?

… (Grins) I love the way you think! See, you and I, we make a good team!

I grabbed Chuo and pulled him along with me towards the airship.

"Rikku!" he shouted as he staggered after me. "What are you doing!"

"You're coming with us!" I told him. "Maybe I won't have to miss you."

He blushed.

We reached the stairs and we began to climb up. But we were stopped when oh-mighty-His Highness blocked the entrance.

"Excuuuuuuuuuse me!" I said, rather politely I think.

"Rikku," Gippal hissed, his eye swarming with rage.

See? Didn't I tell you this would be funny?

"We could always use help with the unloading and loading," I said.

Gippal sighed. He leaned back and looked at Chuo. "You wanna come help?"

Chuo rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "If – If – That is, you don't mind, Si- Gippal."

The King shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then. There's one extra bed in the crew's cabin room."

Chuo stared at him in surprise. "Oh, thank you."

"Eh," Gippal said and moved out of the way for us to go through.

Chuo rushed in immediately and examined the airship like a kid in a candy store.

...You know, that whole thing wasn't so funny.

...I know. I'm a bit disappointedas well_Bulma BriefsYue Lover_.

I turned to the party-pooper as he shut the entrance. "Why'd you let him on?"

Gippal snickered. "_You_ wanted him on."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to **actually** say _yes_."

He laughed. "And what were you expecting?"

I looked down. "I don't know… That you'd get… You'd be…"

"Was I supposed to get jealous?"

I rolled my eyes and gasped in utter disbelief. "Noo…"

He gestured his arms in the air. "Was I supposed to get all suspicious and overreact? Was I supposed to be torn into pieces and have the sudden desire to rip him apart limb from limb and fall into a pit of misery, alone and brokenhearted for an eternity longer than forever?"

(Blinks) Never knew he had an inner drama king.

I officially abandon my inner drama queen.

Chuckling, he tousled my hair and began to walk away. "You're cute Cid's Girl…"

I sighed. I knew what was coming. "…but…?"

He turned back. "But what?"

I glared at him. "…not _that_ cute."

He smirked. "Aww, don't be so hard on yourself now."

PFFFTT.

And _this_ was the guy I fell for. Seeshhh… Why wasn't I thinking?

I watched him walk away calmly.

...Yeah, I hear you _Mistress Delavaire. _He was supposed to be jealous!

I feel insulted.

He's up to something, I know it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


	8. Part 2 Chapter Four

_A/N: EWWww. (Falls down) Maybe it's one of my mood swings or something but I'm kinda getting tired with this fic. My plot is so so STUPID.Part 1 I liked. Part 2 really stinks right now - especially this chapter mann. And Part 3 will kick ass. ahahha. That's what's pulling me to write this story - to get to the finish and make all ya go 'awwwww'! LOL. And of course, THANKS YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! love reading your reviews._

_**Skyhopper**: aahhah no! Of course not. I don't mind criticism; lets me know what my readers want. Yeah, I'm getting tired of the whole jealousy thingy too. And about Rikku's obsessiveness over the two guys, I'll try and tone it down. But it's kinda necessary at times, you know, crushes – it's all one can think about once one's had one. I know, it gets annoying after a while. Sorry! _

_**PerfectStranger**: HAHAHAHHA Wow, I hadn't thought of that. HMMM..._

_**Mistress Delavaire**: lol me too, girl. It's okay, Chuo ain't got nothing compared to Gippal! _

_**mushimars**: Actually,I don't know how all Al Bhed are suppsoed to look like - their distinguishing features I mean - so I kinda tried to avoid descriptions T.T The whole time I was thinking of Cloud AC while I was writing Chuo (Sighs happily) haha so um yeah..._

_... : Yeah, um I don't understand. lol. Awww. They travelled around? Where? How? Does it really matter? lol_

* * *

What happened? 

He was supposed to slaughter Chuo into pieces and make marinated shish kabobs out of him. And instead he was calm and cool even knowing that I was the one that suggested Chuo to come along.

That must've not been Gippal. He must've broken his brain.

I wonder if he's fallen out of a window lately.

"Wow, Rikku! Can you believe the design of this ship?!"

Now, it's the third time he's asked me that and I'm getting itty bitty witty somewhatty annoyed. I turned over to Chuo and gave him a weak smile. "Yes."

He sighed sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologized. "I've asked you that twice already."

Three times.

"It's alright," I replied.

He walked over to me and took my hands gently into his. "Thanks Rikku; for getting me on here. This is like a dream come true for me. Like maybe, maybe I can convince the Captain to let me work at Djose! Wouldn't that be great?"

_Smile and nod Rikku, smile and nod. _

He laughed. "You don't seem so happy."

"I am. This is me happy."

Grin a big one Rikku. Bigger. Oh, don't show your teeth!

He shook his head slowly. "No it isn't."

Should've shown the teeth.

"It… isn't?"

He freed one of my hands and reached out to caress my cheek. "Nope."

What's that noise?

Oh, Spira. Shut up, heartbeat, shut up! "Then… when am I happy?"

He leaned in and suddenly pecked me on the cheek.

Wowzers.

"This is you happy," he responded.

(Fantasized sigh) _He's sooo smart_. I looked down shyly. "Hehehehkeahhgrruggkkehehe…" I sound like one of Chuo's machine failures.

"Do you know when _I'm_ happy?" he asked.

If he says Gippal's name anywhere in his next line, I will slaughter him into kabobs myself.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "When my dream has come true."

HEY! That's a direct reference to Gippal's airship! Get the knives ready and the barbeque cookin', my friend.

I frowned. "Being on this ship?"

He shook his head. "Being on this ship is like a dream come true. But Rikku… you **are** a dream come true."

Oh, I would hire him to just talk about me all day. "Ahkekhehheuhhehe…"

"Yo, Cid's Girl."

We separated on impulse and turned to him. He came through the doors along with his crew behind him. All of them I realized were men.

Wait.

ACK! HEY! I'm the only female here!

(Glances at their faces)

(Smiles mischievously) Oh, heh. I'm the only female here…

Gippal pointed to the men. "My crew." He pointed to me. "Cid's daughter." He pointed at Chuo, and then paused. "…Who are you?"

Ten minutes! TEN minutes and he can't remember the poor guy's name!

"Chuo," I said, with a hint of anger. "And my name's Rikku!"

Gippal shook his head. "Right, yeah." He turned around to leave. "Guys, we're headed to Bevelle first. Rleyd set the ship to… Rleyd. Rleyd!?"

Whoppsie, sorry Gippal, nobody cares.

Look at his crew, what gentlemen! They're actually coming up to me for introductions. How courteous! Gippal's haughty personality hasn't rubbed off on them. What an Al Bhed miracle. We need to celebrate.

One of them shook my hand politely. "Miss Rikku, welcome aboard. I'm Rleyd."

Ou, miss, eh? "Thank you, Rleyd," I replied in the same gentle tone. Hotness rating: 9/10.

Another one shook my hand with both of his. "Lady Rikku, it's an honour to finally meet you. I'm Jhard."

Wow,_ honour_. Bonus points!

"You too, Jhard," Hotness rating: 8.5/10 plus .5 bonus.

The next one got down on one knee and kissed my hand! "Mistress Rikku, we're blessed with your presence. My name's Vyne."

Oh my, blessed? Did you hear that?? **_I know!_** Bonus points for sure!

"Thank you, Vyne." Hotness rating 9/10 plus .5 bonus.

The last one bowed to me like I was Queen Rikku again. "Rikku, Al Bhed Princess; it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cjole."

Finally someone who recognizes my royal blood! "You too, Cjole." Hotness rating: 10/10 automatically!

"Alright, enough. Get back to the controls," Gippal demanded. Hotness rating: I can't count that high...

I turned to him with a scowl. "Why can't they stay and talk?"

"Because I don't want you distracting them."

"We won't be distracted," Rleyd said with a sneer.

Gippal glared at him. "Shut up and get this ship moving."

_Somebody_ needs a nap.

The men dispersed without further questions. I feel sorry for them. Let's make paper Chocobos for them later, okay?

Suddenly, Chuo asked eagerly, "Captain, what should I do?"

Gippal turned to him lazily. "Go… Uh…" He looked around him desperately. "Rleyd!"

The man turned around. "Yeah?"

"This guy's gonna help you." Gippal turned to Chuo. "Go, go."

Rleyd scoffed as he watched Chuo walk towards him. "You send the guy and you keep the girl," he mumbled.

Gippal ignored him until both men left through the doors.

Now it was only me and Mr. Bossy.

He looked at me for a second, and then walked away.

I ran after him. "Hey, what about me?" I asked.

He simply waved his hand in the air as if brushing me off. "Go make yourself useful."

So I punched him.

He stopped. "Whaaattt?"

"I can do something, you know! I can help out around here too."

"Fine. Go clean up whatever's layin' around or something... alone."

What the hell mannnn. He makes it sound like I'm a child again; that I can't do anything but be of a distraction.

Distraction. (Light bulb goes off over head) Oh, HEY!

I boldly placed both hands on my hips and valiantly declared, "I think _I'll_ go assist the crew." And turned away to leave.

He grabbed me directly. "I said go clean up whatever's layin' around, not go get laid."

WTF! Will you slap him for me?!

I jerked my arm away in disgust. "You're such – You're so – I just – ARG!"

He's stolen all the words from my mouth.

At least I still have my legs. I turned on my heels and stormed away.

He managed to yank me back towards him again. "Calm down, Cid's Girl. I was just jokin'," he laughed. "Just don't hang around the crew, alight?"

Hmmm. "Why?"

"Cause they need to concentrate on getting us to Bevelle."

"I won't annoy them."

He loosened his grip. "I never said you would annoy them. You'd just be a distraction."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He let go. "With you in there, we'd probably run into a mountain." He unexpectedly stroked the side of my face with his thumb. "So can you go be beautiful somewhere else?"

WHOAAAAA. (Looks around) WHO, ME?!

Hey wait. "Is that an insult?"

He laughed. "How could it be an insult?"

"You just told me to go away."

He sighed with a smile and rubbed my head roughly. "Why you even want to go to them anyway?"

ERR…Good question. Where's my light bulb?

"Because they're nice."

He gasped sarcastically. "And _I'm_ not nice?"

Not joking here! Where's my light bulb?!

"Well um…"

"Or is it 'cause they flirt with you?"

Oh. HEH. Wha? Who, little ol' me?

He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck."You want me to flirt with you, Cid's Girl?"

Well… uh… heh heh, you know, that's all up to you, buddy. Heh heh. Like, I don't really care cause I totally got over you ever since I learned you go after sluts so – (Gulp)

He was untying my shirt knot.

Oh, well, okay, I guess you do want to flirt. But oh… oh um… (Whines)

He was fingering slowly with the fabric, using as much time as possible to extend my torture. "'Cause I know you want me to," he whispered.

OHHHHH dear lord! Somebody glue my legs back together.

Finally the knot became undone, but then he gently slid my shirt up. And before I could react, he retied the knot, tightly.

"You got nice abs, Cid's Girl. Don't hide them," he whispered.

Ahh ahhh…eh? Ah goshness...

I somehow managed to pull away and turned towards him. I glanced down at my attire. I made a face. "I look like a slut."

YES! Hello sanity, you're back!!!

He chuckled softly. "Rikku, just because you're sexy, doesn't mean you're a slut." He turned away with a teasing smirk and left through the doors.

…

I don't see that flag waving…

* * *

_A/N: Um... An airship, this one for say haha, cabin rooms? There's nothing specific about the number of them or where they are right? I can make it up? LOL now you probably have a good idea where the next chapter will take place. (Rolls eyes)_

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review. **_


	9. Part 2 Chapter Five

_A/N: AHH! (Dramatic music) Exams... I won't be updating for a while. I shouldn't be back till probably 4th of February - but if I neglect my studies (which I most likely will), then I'll be back sooner (31st/24th of January?)! Either way, extra long chapter for all of you till I write more._

_For all you nice people who complimented the last chapter and tried to boost my esteem - I love you oh so much! - but I don't really believe you LOL. I still think my plot is stupid.Although, I can honestly say I like **this** one. It was fun to write, and I hope you'll have fun reading it!_

_**Perfect Stranger:** ha, yeh I'm trying but there's reason behind it - more than the fact that he's totally gorgeous. :)_

_**O-Rikku-O: **Inspired? Holy LOL. That's good to know! haha. And thanks, but for some reason, cut off your email address in the review..._

_**Flametongue:** LOL ERR. I wasn't planning to haha. I think considering the fic and what they've been through, a lemony scene wouldn't really fit... _

* * *

There are times when a girl feels shy and nervous as if the whole world is watching her with their big eyes.

…Nope, this isn't the time.

There are times when a girl feels surprised and utterly shocked out of her brains like someone had just punched her in the eye when they were _so_ aiming for her nose.

…Nope, not the time either.

There are times when a girl just feels awkward, like she doesn't belong in a place that never bothered to point out how different she is, and instead let her learn the cold hard truth herself.

…AH HA! You'd **_think_** the third time would be right, but nope, sorry.

There are times when a girl feels scared, as if she's standing in the middle of a balance beam, and which ever side she moves to, she'll slide down to her death.

… I wish I could say this was that time. **_Actually_**, to be honest, I really don't know what I'm feeling right now. Alright, so it's not really the forth time either.

It feels like fear, but that's stupid because I've known this guy all my life. Ibet Iknew him in my past lives too.

"Rikku," his voice called from behind the door.

I leaned against it anxiously.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I nodded, and then realized that he couldn't see me. "Y-Yeah, Gippal. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay then."

I listened carefully until I heard his footsteps walk away.

My hands are trembling. I'm petrified out of my mind. Why? Why, Rikku, why? It makes no sense to suddenly be edgy at a time like this.

I reached for the door knob and then pulled back immediately. I'm frustrated. I'm so aggravated that I have absolutely no control here – at least, not when it comes to him.

Fear. I'm settling with fear. The kind of fear where you're caught red-handed and youclaim your hands are peach/brown/black/yellow/GREEN.

Why does he have such a way with me? He's able to silence me, calm me, or exasperate me, with the touch of a hand or the whisper of a word. I guess; that's what's making me feel the way that I feel. That his presence makes me weak, vulnerable. I'm tough, yeah. I'm strong, yeah. I'll beat him up, hell yeah, bring it on dude! But when it comes to softer matters, I'll melt like ice to water.

Yeeeck.

I would lose control of myself, and he'll have me wrapped around his little finger again; only to toss me out a window for some other girl.

I'm exaggerating the situation, I know. Years have passed, times have changed. Things have changed. People have changed.

But memories will always be left behind.

And when you're trapped in a little room with the one person who can recover the buried reminiscence, it makes you shaky – you know?

… Oh, you don't? (Sighs) You were supposed to say, 'yeah'.

… You're probably a bit confused, aren't you? Well, you've been asleep since the afternoon. You didn't miss much, except when we had finished loading the supplies from our last destination for the day.

I was helping the guys lift the heavy boxes into the cargo area of the airship, despite their warnings of its immensity, when my box slipped and landed on my foot.

How downright shocking.

Now I don't want to be the typical weak female, but those boxes were heavy, okay? I still wanted to prove my worth though, so I attempted to continue helping.

"Rikku, maybe you should sit down," Chuo told me.

He's telling me that just because I'm the only girl here. I can be just as strong and as stubborn as the men.

…Hey! I _so_ can! _RAawwrr_.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You screamed pretty loud," he added with a smirk.

"Because I was… afraid the equipment had broken."

He placed his box on the ship and then walked over to me. He held out both arms. "Let me help you back on. We should check your foot."

I moved away from his grasp.

"I'm fine. I can do this, okay? Don't worry about me."

He dropped his arms. "Can I at least help you?"

That's better, giving me at least _some_ credit.

"Thank you," I told him with a smile, and ended our nearly bitter moment.

As Chuo assisted me in carrying the boxes, the sun was setting in the sky.

"The sky reminds me of you," he said suddenly.

I looked at him curiously. "How?"

"Sunsets; you love sunsets."

Close enough.

We loaded the box on and then he turned to me with a look of sympathy on his face. "There's only a few more, Rikku," he informed me. "I really think you should rest."

Here we go again.

"Chuo, I'm fine. It was just a little bruise."

"You're sure you're okay?"

Apparently, he missed my whole shoe description.

"Yes!" I almost shouted.

There's only so much kindness you can give someone until they start to become annoyed.

And that's when Gippal interrupted us. "If she says she's fine, then just believe her," he said in my defence.

Thank you.

"…Even though we all know she's lying," he added.

I can never thank him – just can't be done.

"Hey! Why do you _all_ think I'm so weak for, huh?"

Chuo placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. "We don't think you're weak, Rikku. We're just worried about you."

"Well, worry for yourself!" I yelled at him.

He blinked.

Oh my badness…

I closed my eyes briefly. I don't know what came over me.

Gippal broke the tense air. "Chill, Cid's Girl." He stood beside me. "We know you're fine. We know you're not weak. We know you can carry five hundred more boxes if you wanted."

"Yeah, that's right!" I said confidently.

Suddenly he dropped his box into my arms. "So do it."

I grunted and my knees bent instantly from the excess weight.

Oh the…

"Not too heavy for Cid's Girl, right?"

It felt like Gippal was sitting in that box himself.

"No," I shouted back at him and summoned all my energy to take a step.

_If I believe in myself, I can do it!_

I tripped.

…Hey… _You_ didn't believe in me too (Frowns).

The contents of the box spilled all over the ground along with me.

Chuo instantly rushed to my side. "Rikku! Rikku, are you alright?"

The crewmen around me rushed up as well.

"Lady Rikku!"

"Miss Rikku!"

"Misstress Rikku!"

"Princess Rikku!"

And I found surprisingly to my disappointment, no 'Cid's Girl'.

Instead, he stood at the same place he was standing before and stared at me with an I-told-you-so look in his eyes.

"Let me help you up, Rikku," Chuo said.

"No, let me," one of the crewmen offered.

I slapped all their hands away. "I'm fine, really. I can get up by myself."

"Are you-"

"Let her," Gippal jumped in. He gestured his hand towards the remaining boxes. "You guys go get the rest of the stuff."

They left accordingly but Chuo was hesitant. "If you need me, just call, okay?"

I nodded, though I felt a bit guilty because I didn't really mean it. I mean, I appreciate his kindness and all, but he's been… kinda clinging on to me lately.

After he left, I placed both hands on the ground and tried to lift myself up.

Ow.

I glanced at Gippal, expecting him to offer assistance like the rest since now, I actually needed it.

But he wasn't even looking at me. He was picking up the things that had fallen out.

His ignorance pissed me off – he didn't care about my well-being at all. But part of me was appreciative that he let my ego work itself out.

He sensed my stare and turned his head up. "Yes?"

What do I say? Do I admit that my foot throbs like crazy? Do I admit the damage done and the toll that it has taken on oh mighty Rikku? Do I admit it to _him_?

"Help me up, jackass!"

Yeah, that seemed good.

His lips curled up into a lopsided grin and he scrunched his nose. "Naw, I don't want to."

Time to play his own words against him.

"_I know_ you do," I said.

"I know I _don't_," he replied.

Damn. How come it always works for him?

I stared at him intensely. Was he seriously not helping me? Oh, the nerve! He wants me to admit my weakness! He wants me to crawl to his feet and beg for his assistance.

I turned behind me to see the crew and Chuo. For some reason, I felt awkward imagining one of them picking me up and carrying me in this state.

I turned back to Gippal. With this one, I felt humiliated to ask. Ohh… What do I do now?

… Are you sure?

… He'll hold this against me, I know it!

… I guess. I'm kinda used to it anyway; BUT I'm not letting him think he's the whole cool superdude and I'm the love-sick damsel in distress. No, that will make his head just **explode** from the size his ego would grow to.

And I don't want to kill Gippal, do I?

… Okay. I don't want to kill him _now_.

Alright, deep breath. Don't forget to breathe out – _very important_.

Now I must approach this calmly and be prepared to stand my ground inthe mostbrutal conversation of the century. I need to show him who's boss. Time to get out the big guns buster. Clear my throat and, "Gippal, you're ugly."

He looked up in amusement. "I know you love me."

"Gippal, you smell."

"I know I smell good."

"Gippal, you're a loser."

"I know I lose track of women."

"Gippal, you're an ass."

"I know you like it."

"Gippal, you're haughty."

"I know I'm a hottie."

"Gippal, you're stuck-up."

"Stuck up where?"

Let's just stick to the classics, shall we?

"Gippal, you're a meanie!"

Silence.

AH HA! Always trust the classics.

"I know you love me."

Except for that one.

I give up.

He got up and walked over to my side. "Rikku, you're hot."

Ahh, he was challenging _my_ wit now.

"Gippal, you're not."

OUU! That's right, _O-Rikku-O_! Whoop-whoop!

Goodness, a stroke of genius.

"I'm not?"

"No, you're a _snot_."

(Whooping dies)… Uhh. (Hides in shame) That's why they call it **a** stroke of genius.

Gippal laughed. "Pathetic, Cid's Girl. Pathetic."

I folded my arms across my chest in anger. "Screw you."

"I'd rather screw you."

"You know what?" I was getting frustrated by all this outsmarting. "Stop talking, you talk too much."

"You started it."

Yeah, I did.

I glanced up at him.

I had to do it. It was the only way.

"My foot hurts. Can you help me stand up?" (Winces) Hey, that didn't kill me to say.

He smiled and gave me his hand. I took it eagerly and pulled myself up, balancing my weight on my good leg.

"Need help to get back on the ship?" he asked.

"No!"

He turned away.

Okay, sorry. I've learned my lesson.

I latched my arms around him in a desperate embrace. "Yeah..."

He smirked and wrapped one arm around my waist carefully, and moved mine to rest on his shoulders. I limped back while leaning on to him.

He didn't say anything. He didn't rub it in my face and boast about how badly I needed him at the moment. He just allowed me to rest upon him and walked at my pace, like any normal good person.

I admit, I was suspicious.

But I let it go, because even though Gippal is a **G**iven **I**gnorant **P**imp who **P**lays **A**ll the **L**adies, he still can be a **G**ood **I**ndulgent **P**erson, **P**olite **A**nd **L**ikable (to an extent of course).

We stepped on the ship and he instantly led me to a place to sit. "Does it seriously hurt?"

"No."

"Don't act all tough, Cid's Girl."

I frowned. "A bit."

He rustled my hair. "It's okay. We're done for today anyway."

"We're done?" Rleyd exclaimed.

The crewmen were getting on.

Gippal turned around. "_You're_ still flying."

Rleyd groaned. "It's Cjole's turn, man. I need sleep."

Cjole shook his head. "No it isn't, stupid. It's Jhard's."

"Man, _you're_ stupid! It's Vyne's."

Vyne placed his hands in the air. "Hey, I dunno how to fly."

Gippal smacked his forehead. "Fine, Cjole; you and me alternate."

"Why me?"

"'Cause I said so."

Cjole glared at him.

Gippal sighed. "And I'll hook you up with Ledia."

Vyne straightened. "Wait, I remember how to fly now."

I laughed. You're right, _kingleby_; males are so funny to watch.

They all turned at the sound of my laugher, unaware that I had been there the whole time.

Rleyd raised his eyebrow. "Hey, Cap. Um, where is Miss Rikkugonna to sleep tonight?"

… Oh wow. I hadn't thought of that.

…GR! Why didn't you tell me! You're on my side, remember?

Gippal froze. "Uh…" He scratched his head.

"Cap, we have a spare bed in our room," Rleyd said. "Well…" He glanced at me. "It's the _only_ room with beds."

Vyne immediately placed a hand on Gippal's shoulder and shook his head disappointedly. "You know what? I just forgot how to fly again."

Gippal swiped his hand off and stared at them all pensively. "You guys left out **my** room," he said.

Silence, as a wave of realization dawned on each of them, quiet Chuo included.

Gippal looked at me, his eyes telling me that he was giving me the decision of where I'd feel most comfortable spending the night.

I looked down.

The crewmen where so nice – much nicer than Gippal. They were respected me so and always offered to assist me. They were sweet and kind; everything Gippal wasn't.

"Rikku?"

I lifted my head. "You guys don't have another room?" I asked.

"Just mine and the crew's cabin room," Gippal replied.

I met Chuo's gaze. He looked so worried. But I knew what I was going to say. The answer was so obvious. Four men I didn't know plus a Chuo, or the _one_ man I wished I didn't know.

I glanced at him long enough for them to all understand that I chose The One.

Chuo was hurt, I knew it; so I didn't dare look at him.

"Alright, Cjole to the controls," Gippal ordered. "Rest of you guys, just go."

They left accordingly, knowing that his orders were law, but once again, Chuo hesitated. He walked up to me and I could feel my heart racing in panic. "Rikku," he said.

He was upset, I knew it. He was hurt, he was jealous; he was pissed at me for leaving him. "Yeah?" I responded weakly.

"Is your foot alright?"

I nodded and then turned to face him. He didn't sound upset. Was he up to something too?

"I hope you feel better in the morning," he told me with a smile. "Have a good sleep."

I was bewildered. "Uh… yeah."

Then he left with the other guys.

You know, Rikku, you're not so good with making guys jealous…

Gippal, who was listening to our whole mini conversation, then emerged and helped me walk to his room. The whole time my body was trembling. My heart was aching. My head was spinning.

Me. Gippal. Alone. Night. AIYAH!

It's happened before, but… that was before.

The thought repeated over and over in my mind like a trance, recalling memories, until he finally unlocked the door and revealed his renowned room.

It was dark, big, and messy.

(Yawns) I wasn't surprised. It suited his personality perfectly.

He walked through the mess, kicking machine parts here and there. He reached the corner of his room and picked up my bag in his hands – _and how did it get there in the first place_? He threw it at me.

"The bathroom's behind you." He pointed. "I'm gonna find a sleeping bag."

And then he left me to wash up for the night.

And now I'm here, with you, these 3 walls closing in on me and my hands refusing to open the door to him.

I got to admit though; I was probably shakier when I had first opened my bag, knowing very well that he was the one that packed it back at half-built Home.

I mean, hello! What was I going to find in there? Mini skirts, bikinis, thongs, and a bunch of lacey crap that I had forgotten to burn after my change of attire? All of this – wait, no – JUST these tiny items for my two day trip with him and a bunch of other men!

I was furious, until I saw what was actually inside: T-shirts, shorts, even a sweater. The only things that were worth being a bit angry over him touching were the bras and the underwear; but I needed those anyway.

Confused yet again. He's managed to prove that he's not purely evil.

But still. I was shaky.

I know it is weird of me to suddenly be all worried and tense like this; but I'm a girl, and we girls have our moments.

…No, I'm not talking about those monthly reminders from Mother Nature.

"RaEEKuu!" he stretched. "You've been in there for half an hour."

I groaned inwardly.

"Is it number twooo?"

Oh, great.

Now I **had** to open the door to negate the question. Reluctantly, I pulled it open and grudgingly stepped out. "No," I answered bitterly.

"Hey, finally."

I looked around quickly. The unzipped sleeping bag was on the ground, a ring of cleared machine parts and whatnots surrounding it. Gippal got up form his position on the bed and approached me.

"I'll take the floor," he said.

Oh…! I know; he's trying to kill me; he's killing my sanity first with all this gentlemanly behaviour. "Are you serious?" I asked.

He grinned. "Yeah; can't let a woman lie on the ground."

Woman. He called me a woman. Not a girl or a little.

I can't believe he actually said what gentlemen are supposed to say.

Yep; his brain is broken. Tsk, poor guy.

"I want you to have a good sleep. You won't get it on the ground."

Listen to him. His words sound so believable.

Maybe I doubt him too much, you know? I mean, there's a reason I fell for this guy – I mean I totally forgot why now, but maybe… it was because… of this. That behind that I-rule-the-world exterior, there's a sweet, caring, sensitive… Chuo-replica.

Wouldn't that be a great guy? A Gippuo.

Why am I all worried? Hmm? Hmm? So what if I fall for him again? This is Gippal. He can be sweet. He can be caring. He can be a nice-ie.

Give him a chance, Rikku. I know I want to.

"No." I shook my head and lightly touched his arm. "It's not right. This is your room. I-I'll take the floor." I smiled. That feltgood to say.

He shrugged. "Okay then."

…

He wasn't supposed to say that.

I watched him in disbelief as he merrily walked back to his bed and collapsed on it with a thud. He threw an extra pillow down. "It might get uncomfortable down there," he said.

I stared at him in bafflement. He was actually going to make me lie on the ground. "Are you serious!"

He lied down and pulled the covers over him. "You suggested it."

I was fuming.

"Oh, and turn off the lights, will ya? It's right beside you."

I slapped them off.

"Oh, and I might step on you when I go alternate with Cjole; so be careful."

ME? ME, be careful?

"G'night."

I – I can't – He just…

"Stupid jackass of a fricken frick frick," I mumbled as I kneeled and laid down on the bag.

I couldn't sleep for hours. The hard floor did not soften for me. And my mind was screaming, screaming in rage of how stupid I was to try and be polite to someone like him. To think that for some odd reason I could actually picture myself with him. You'd think he's changed. You'd think he's a gentleman.

But once an ass, always a Gippal.

I snatched the extra pillow he threw down and hugged it tightly. My lips were trembling, my eyes were watering.

I wanted to cry.

I think I did. Yeah, I remember a salty taste in my mouth before my eyelids gave up.

I awoke the next morning feeling the soft support of the bed under my skin while a snoring Gippal was resting peacefully on the sleeping bag.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review**._


	10. Part 2 Chapter Six

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews you guys, for your comments and helpful criticism. I especially like it when you specify certain parts of the story you didn't or did like – it makes it easier for me to know what is good with my readers and what isn't. I was so happy when I saw the sudden jump of new readers that I decided to create another **extra long chapter** for you guys! Enjoy!_

_**O-Rikku-O: **I'm so sorry! LOL it's just because school and all; no time to write!_

_**PSPhreak**: Don't worry, I didn't forget it :D_

_**Perfect Stranger**: LOL, if only I could afford a PS2. ahah, and thanks for that nice comment; I'm glad you're enjoying this!_

_**Taryn**: Wow, really? Aww gee, that's a boost of confidence ahha. I'm still debating about the ending. It looks good at this moment; but I can tell you right now that I'm not really into those really fluffy-marshmellowy-sweetness type of endings – yet I still hope you'll stick around to see how it turns out!_

_**XoxCabrera27xoX/ chibs3000/ mentalsunflower/ lucasANDpeyton4e**: Oh my, lol. You guys make this story sound too good ahhah. S'all good, though ahha, thanks!_

_**Riu**: I know, Rikku's been going back and forth and all over with all these men. This chapter, she chooses :D _

_**Chili-Girl**: Lol, I think your luck disappeared on me ahha. But yeah, **next chapter**, Gippal will get his turn – don't you worry!_

* * *

The sun was finishing the final leg of its journey, having burned the long forgotten blue sky into ashes of warm reds and oranges as it leisurely made its descent towards the horizon. A gentle breeze accompanied the serene evening and whirled around me like the arms of Mother Nature.

It truly was a magnificent sight, calm and quiet. The sign that a day's work has ended and that rest would finally follow.

Maybe I could like sunsets too…

"Rikku?" came a curious voice.

I turned behind me and smiled as I saw Chuo advance. "Hey there," I responded cheerfully.

Wait, whoops. Wrong person to be cheerful at, especially now.

"Hey there," I said again, a bitheavier this time so I'd set the mood.

He came and sat down beside me. "You sound depressed. What's wrong?"

I folded my hands carefully. "Chuo, I-" Breathe, breathe, breath. "I – I …" Breath out, breath out, breath out.

He laughed at my nervousness. "You, you, you?"

"I-I think you're a _really_ great guy."

He frowned.

NOOOOOooo! I didn't even start it yet! Rikku, you bad bad meanie! Oh, and this day had begun so well too.

I turned away from him and buried my head in the pillow of my arms.

"Rikku?"

Oh, I'm horrible. Kill me, shoot me, stick a fork in my eye – no wait, I don't want to look like Gippal. But I'm a terrible person, I know, I really am. I don't deserve to find love, ever, ever! I don't deserve happiness, take it away and feed it to the Chocobos!

He caressed my arm gently. "Rikku…"

(Sigh) Why don't we rewind to this morning, hmm? Let me dwell in my deserving sorrow and guilt while you watch the events that led up to this climatic moment.

(Rewinds film in photographic memory) You, my friend, should at least have something better to see than my pathetic self right now. (Presses Play)

-

The sunlight glimmered through the window and danced on his golden hairs like pyreflies. And every once in a while they would sway back and forth, in the air that rose from the breath of his constant snore.

I couldn't help but sit and stare underneath the warm bed sheets, watching his every movement, listening to his every sound. How innocent he looked. How angelic he looked. If only for every waking hour of his life he would act as such, maybe it wouldn't be so hard for me to admit to him.

I mean, he was everything a girl would never want in a husband. He was – oh must I repeat this list that you've come to know so well?

And yet last night, in the midst of one of my dreams, he secretly took me into his arms to place me in sanctuary before confining himself to the dreadful flat ground below. It was so thoughtful, so considerate, and so romantic; it was all the words that would never fit in **G.I.P.P.A.L**.

And as I sat upon his bed, staring down at his asymmetrical position, a flow of guilt passed through my body for calling him all those cursed names before the night had gotten to me.

His actions were so unlike him – or were they?

If I recall the memories of the past in which I awoke to the morning after one of our nightly occurrences, I can remember the things he would leave behind to show me he cared. A warm blanket, a comforting scarf… and now this?

Was he planning it all along? I'd like to think he did. That he's cared for me, and always has. That like I, the more he insults me, the more he longs for us to be together. The thought itself is idealistic and seemingly like a fantasy – a destiny meant for people apart from him and I.

But what if such feelings were true? That somewhere inside he holds a passion as do I and that once we've gathered the courage to past all possibilities of humiliation and rejection, that we would finally be able to confess to what we've known since that pleasant day watching the sunrise. That we're, that we may –

"HHUUgguFFffggaa…"

…And I **_so_** had a mood thingy going on there!

I sighed deeply and watched him recover from his snore-attack.

You know what I've realized this morning? You were right all along.

I like him. I really really like him.

"GUUhhhrffaghhh…"

I like the way he looks at me. How he makes my insides melt. How he'll send shivers down my spine and tingles through my skin, the command and control of a masculine man indeed.

How he can erase the surroundings of the world, and make it so it's only me and him. And how he'll tell me with the glance of his eye or the turn of his head that he's always there for me, like a guardian angel for say, though at times it seems he is not.

"OOaahhggffhhhkaa…"

I like the way he talks to me. How he's words would remain in my ears long after they've been spoken. How his wit and sharp thinking curves around my defences and finds a home in the depths of my heart.

How he's able to sway my thoughts, and render me speechless. How he'll make me laugh, make me upset, or make me happy with every line. How everything he says seems directed only to me; only for me to hear; whispers forbidden to any wandering female ears.

"KAwwFFGGhhhuga…"

I like the way he treats me. How he gives me space. How he refuses to wait on me hand and foot like other men I know. How he lets me be independent and do things on my own. How he'll never cling on to me like some helpless being.

How he acts like he doesn't care about my physical condition, but then afterwards, in the secret of the night or underneath a tangled conversation, his concern would sneak out and watch over me in protection.

"HuuAHUuhhRikkuahgffg…"

… Wait, what?

"EEuuhhGhhaaRikkuIlovaghha…"

… Am I hearing things? Did he just say my name?

"GhharrgRikkurawwrrhh…"

I was curious, okay? So I crawled out of bed and crept up beside him.

Was he dreaming about me?

"Ghuh..Raek…cuu…"

I leaned closer.

"UGkkarruRik…k…"

I had to get even closer. The mumbling was getting strangely quiet. And when I finally felt his warm breath on my cheek, he uttered ever so silently,

"RRrikkuu…"

Before I could blink in awe, he swiftly seized my arms and pinned me to the ground, a sly smile plastered on his lips as he stared down at me. "Now, Cid's Girl… I know I'm irresistible, but you really shouldn't be taking advantage of men in their sleep."

Oh, he was **_so_** awake the whole time…

I sneaked from under him and stuck out my tongue. "Don't flatter yourself."

He reached out and patted my cheek softly. "Right, you can do it for me."

"But then I wouldn't have anything to say."

Eurikku! I think I've found my light bulb!

He smirked. "Maybe you just got _too much_ you want to say."

I placed a finger to my chin and pretended to ponder. "No, I'm pretty sure there's nothing."

Wow! Two in a row! (Dances) Lalalala!

"Well then I guess I got to give you something to flatter me on."

"Hah, I don-"

Then he suddenly tackled me to the ground once again and pressed a kiss upon my lips. He held me still, his mouth pushed against mine, viciously fighting for control of the fever that surged between us. His hands, his fingers, fiercely roamed all over as we rolled fervently on the floor.

I think I'll name that kiss. Let's call it the The RG.

See, before, I probably would've knocked out his other eye by now for doing that. But considering that I just had somewhat of an epiphany this morning regarding my feelings for him, I think I'll just go with the flow…

**BOOM!**

…Don't worry, _oOoDancingQueenoOo_! It wasn't a bomb; it was just Rleyd.

ACK! WHAT?

Gippal instantly flipped off of me and stared at the wide-eyed Rleyd standing by the door. He reached for the back of his neck and asked in the most innocent voice, "Yes?"

"Uhh… Just wanted to tell you we've arrived. We-We're ahead of schedule."

Gippal relaxed and leaned back against the frame of the bed. "OOOkay. Good."

Pause.

Rleyd cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, I think I'll… I should be going now." And he quickly stepped out and shut the door behind him.

Second pause. Oh crap, here comes the awkward moment. Alright, what are you gonna say Rikku? Will you tell him what your heart has told you? Will you finally admit to him your true, pure, totally oh so real feelings for him so you can both live happily even after the 'ever after'? Oh, such a mind-boggling decision!

Gippal stood up. "Hungry?"

(Blinks)

I just had the kiss of my life and he's thinking about food.

"We can take a quick break for breakfast or lunch… or both." He casually walked into the bathroom. "I need something to eat before we start loading the equipment." He stepped out, toothbrush in his mouth, foam on his face, and a comb stuck in his hair. "Hey, how's your foot by the way?"

(Blinks)

"Better, yeah? Alright." He stepped back in. "Well if it starts hurting again, you don't really need to help out. The guys can handle it. Actually, maybe it's best if you don't put any pressure on that foot until it's completely healed. We're ahead of schedule so I think we'll try and hurry with the rest of the places your dad said so we'll only have to go to Luca for tomorrow. " He spit the toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth. "We'll be heading towards Djose by tonight. We'll probably stay at the temple for the night too." He stepped out, all cleaned up and looking refreshed. "You can definitely look forward to some good food by then," he laughed. "Hey, you wanna wash up now?"

(Blinks)

I am speechless. Nothing happened. To him, it was as if nothing had happened.

He then walked over to me and leaned down. He smiled roguishly. "Am I _that_ good of a kisser that you can no longer talk?"

OH, so now suddenly something _did_ happen.

I shoved him and stood up.

He chuckled and trailed after me. "Is that a yes?"

I headed towards the bathroom. "I didn't say anything."

"So it's a no?"

"Yes, wait – I mean no. No, uh, yes. Yes no…" I turned away. "You're ugly."

He shook his head amusingly. "When you're ready to flatter me, I'll be outside." And then he left me to my thoughts.

The rest of the day was spent in ponderization - _Yes, that's a word in the Rikku-Dictionary Revised Edition._ I kept thinking about what I was going to say to him. I knew that this wasn't something I could ignore. I mean, despite all his faults – and there are many – I just can't ever really hate the guy, you know? I like him. I like him for his faults, because he always finds a way to repair them after.

I know I like him. I just don't know if he likes me.

He doesn't talk about his feelings and he's so sarcastic and conceited sometimes it's hard to understand him. His comments are flirtatious, his actions are flirtatious, but is he really flirting, or is that just him? It's confusing.

Take his last statement for example: _"When you're ready to flatter me, I'll be outside."_ Let's approach this carefully and with close inspection: Now that seems very much like an arrogant comment – and it most likely is – but could it be his way of asking me if I wanted to flirt back with him? And if it is, does that mean he's interested in me? And if it is, does that mean that he likes me? Because if he likes me and I like him, then I like where this is headed.

But then again, he probably acts that way with _all_ the girls.

But does he spontaneously kiss them with a poor excuse such as flattery to support his actions?

…I don't think so either.

But you see, if it turns out he _does_ like me, and I like him, that means, hello! I must first…

(Dramatic music)

And looky here, we've ran out of film. It's evening. I'm on the deck of the ship. I've just broken Chuo's heart by complimenting him.

Ahhh! I'm so horrible! So mean, so selfish, so unbelievably cruel! I put the 'B' in 'Witch', I know!

I flung myself on him and gripped him tightly, groaning in misery at the pain I've already caused him.

He patted my back gently, forcing out a grin. "It's okay," he said, trying to calm down my muffled apologies. "You're not the first."

OH NOOOO! That's even worse!

I wailed in agony.

"Shhh," he hushed me. "Don't worry, Rikku."

Don't worry? Don't worry! I just rejected him after leading him on all this time! This will so NOT be good for my karma!

"Chuo, Chuo, I'm so sorry," I sobbed out hysterically. I hope he didn't think I was faking it. Ouu… that wouldn't be good…

He leaned his chin against my forehead and let out a sigh of amusement. "It's okay, Rikku. I'm used to this happening to me."

I howled out again.

"Rikku, please stop crying."

No, I couldn't! I'm mean, horrible! I deserve to cry and be in melancholy for the rest of my meaningless life.

I think my inner Drama Queen is coming back.

"You're kinda giving me a headache."

Kick her out please, and thank you.

I sniffed and tried to hold back another flood of tears.

He gently wiped them away with a stroke of his thumb, all the while smiling at my pathetic self. "It's alright Rikku. It's not your fault." He leaned back. "It's fine with me, really. Don't feel pressured to like me back. Follow your heart, Rikku. Be happy, and even though it's not with me, I want you to be happy." He traced my cheekbone softly. "But no doubt I'll miss you."

Hmm. He's saying all the right things. This is too good to be true.

I bawled out in another cry of guilt.

Chuo laughed uneasily. "Rikku, really." He tried to secretly inch away from me. "Please stop."

I wiped away my own tears and looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry."

He smiled. "Don't cry, Rikku. You -" He hesitated. "You can't catch Gippal's eyes – eye with a face full of tears and your hair in tangles."

I glanced up at him. How did he know?

(Gasps) You didn't tell him did you! Nooo! You **_so_** broke our _Friendship Rule Number 164!_

…What? (Smiles) Oh, thank you for being so loyal!

…We don't have a friendship rule book? Hmm, we really should.

He smirked and got up. "I need to be going. I'll… catch up with you later, alright?"

I nodded apprehensively. "You sure, you're okay?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't burst into another cry, I think I'll be fine," he laughed gently. He then waved slightly and disappeared below the deck.

… Wow, what a guy.

If Gippal were like him, I think I'd have a heart-attack. Yep, no sirrie bobby, I like my Gippal the way he is. That's right, _Lady Luna_, you can buy the whole stock of Gippuos off of Ebay! I don't want one anymore.

Chuos are too sweet. Too nice. Too perfect. It creeps me out, you know? Guys like that aren't supposed to exist.

I like my jackass. I like the way he looks at me, talks to me, and treats me. No Gippuo can ever do that.

HMM. Speaking of Gippal, have any plans on how I will admit my feelings to him?

Wait. Should I at all?

I always kinda believed that that's the guy's job to do, don't cha think so? It would seem so desperate and childish if I was the first to say it – and that's something I can't let him think I am.

Wait. Does he even like me?

Oh, here we go again. You know what? Forget it. I don't care. I'm going to let him know. I'll throw away what's left of my Rikku dignity and let him know my true emotions.

HMM. But how should I do it?

… How would _Gippal_ do it?

(Mischievous smile) … Not a bad idea Rikku.

I got up and went back into the airship.

Wow, never done anything like this before though. Eek, what if I screw it up?

I passed by the guys at the controls and headed down the empty hall.

Oh damn, it would look really bad if I screw it up. But it would be so hot if I don't.

…What? I know! This is so unlike me. (Sighs) But when your heart holds the joy – the ardour that mine holds, you don't care about anything anymore.

I stopped and placed my hand on the door handle. Taking a deep calming breath, I opened it with ease and stepped inside Gippal's cabin room.

The room was dark. The lights were off, with only the dim, sunlight rays from the window scarcely outlining the furniture in the room. But the only thing my eyes were concentrated on was the lone figure standing by the bed.

With a burning sensation engulfing my body, I leapt into the air and jumped on him, pushing us both onto the bed. And then, I finally revealed to him the truth of my emotions with a tender RG.

How did it feel? Remarkable. To finally have my feelings out there in the open and for him to return the kiss too! You can't understand the relief, the joy that overflowed throughout my body. I was immune to all but me and him, wrapped up in the middle of the passion of the night.

It was the perfect Drama Queen Ending.

**BOOM.**Ugh, not again. (Frowns) _ArikkugippalFan_ I thought you were going to keep Rleyd busy.

The lights flicked on.

"What the _hell_…?"

That's not Rleyd.

Hey wait just _two and a half seconds_; that sounded an awful lot like… I whirled around to face the door in horror. "GIPPAL!"

He stared back at me, his expression unreadable.

If that's Gippal, then who's… (Gulp) I glanced down at the man underneath me.

Chuo.

… You know, you _might_ not want to see what happens next; I know _I_ don't…

* * *

_A/N: I don't know how the **Djose Temple** looks like! So far from what I've gathered it floats on cliffs and there's lots of lightning? The interior, the exterior, where a ship (like this one for say ahha) would land?_

_The next chapter might be a while before it comes out. Expect it during the 10th or 14 of February because I'm trying to make it quite lengthy as well. I'm trying my best to get it out sooner, but the new semester starts so fricken soon bahh! _

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review**. _


	11. Part 2 Chapter Seven

_A/N: **Thanks so much for your reviews - every single one of you! **_

_**Ice Goddess:** ACK! THANK YOU! You were the ONLY one who answered that for me ahha. And you drew a map too - thanks! It helps me get an idea with your descriptions and all. Although, err since I really don't got much info, I kinda skipped that part and ignored it ahha and made up the interior in my head O.O (Sigh) But thanks so fricken much anyway!_

_**ArikkugippalFan:** haha, sorry. I probably should have phrased it better to avoid confusion. No, it was only a kiss. _

_**Mistress Delavaire:** LOL, you were one of the firsts to appear back in one of them chapters._

_**Jen:** Here! Wishing you the HappIEST Belated Birthday!_

* * *

"DIE! DIE AND BURN IN HELL YOU VILGEHK CUH UV Y PYCDYNT!"

I leaned back against the chair and placed a hand on my forehead tiredly. "Shut up, Rleyd."

He looked up from his hand-held game and said, "What's up _your_ ass?"

I glared at him. "Just shut up will ya?"

Rleyd got up and walked over. He leaned against the control table beside me. "No, something's wrong with you. Want to tell _Uncle Rleyd_ what's the matter with _Wittle Gippie_?"

I shoved him. "Get out."

He laughed. "Okay, geez. Don't gotta throw a hissy fit."

"You're fired."

"Again?" He sighed and made his way to the exit doors. "Fine, fine, I'm leaving."

When I heard the doors finally shut, and I was sure that no one else was in the control room, I placed both hands soothingly on my head and let out the growl of hatred that I'd been holding inside for these past hours.

…Wait a second; who are **_you_**?

… Nobody? No, I'm pretty sure you're somebody. (Glares) How long have you been prying around in my mind?

… You've not been prying? Right… Okay, so what do you want?

… Nothing? Liar. Everybody wants something in this life. If you don't want anything then fuckin leave me alone.

… Hah, you're my conscience? I already have one.

… My guardian angel? You're fired.

… My spirit/soul thingy? Sorry, there can only be one good-looking me in this world.

… My friend?… Anything else? No? (Folds arms) So you're _my_ friend…

… Oh, oh: **_a_** friend? I see, I see. A friend of whose?

… Oh, now you're not a friend anymore? Then who are you?

… A ghost. (Pauses) Wow. Nice to meet you. So, um, what do you ghosts do in your spare time?

… Hah, chat with people like me eh? You ain't haunting me or nothing? Alright, alright. So how's the dead life? Certainly better than mine I suppose.

… Nah, you wouldn't want to hear about it. Really, you're better off booing people. Hey, wait actually; I have a list of people you can boo. First on the list: Chuo. He's a booable guy, you'll love him, trust me.

… No. Why on Spira would _I_ have anything against _him_? Just harmless fun.

… (Stares) How do you know about that? Ahh, you ghosts and your invisibleness. Alright fine, so what if I caught him making out with my ex-girlfriend – on my bed? I'm not jealous, hell no, never jealous of that walking noodle.

Yeah I was pissed off, having just sent the guy up there only to get me my tool belt and instead find him playing a game of tongue twister. But what was I supposed to do huh? Blow up and strangle his skinny neck till it snapped in three billion pieces? No mann, that would just make Rikku _die_ from the size her ego would grow if she thought I was jealous.

So what did I do you ask? I played it cool. Yep, cause that's me. I can remain calm and collected and of course, good looking, despite the circumstances.

I stared at them both staring at me and said with a smirk, "Just remind me to change the sheets when we get to the temple, alright?"

And you can imagine the humiliation that filled their faces from that statement. I closed the door and left them alone.

I didn't even take three steps when the door flung open again and a panting Rikku came rushing in front of me. She placed two hands on my shoulders and shook me frantically. "I-It's n-no-ot what you-you (gasp) th-think!"

I nodded slowly, my eyes telling her to relax, like I forgave her. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed immediately.

I moved away and walked with my back facing her. "Nice necklace by the way, but don't you think a scarf would keep you warmer?"

Oh, dry in the eye.

And she had no way of arguing against that. She couldn't; she knew herself who that necklace came from – and don't think I'm so dumb as to not know either.

But then, I felt sorta bad for making her feel bad, you know? I mean, maybe – just maybe there was some logical explanation about all of this that wouldn't lead to Chuo and her having a secret relationship. So after a few steps of guilt, I turned back around ready to listen to her.

But WHO did I see?

And he was hugging her tightly too, her head buried in his chest as he soothingly rubbed her back. They didn't see me, too wrapped up in their love world, so I just left.

… Shut up. Why does everyone automatically assume I'm jealous? Jealous of who? Jealous of _THEM?_

…Oh, you know who _THEM_ are. The wimpy, cowardly, I'll-wait-on-you-day-and-night-hand-and-foot because I'm-so-deeply-sickly-in-love type of men.

He has nothing that I'm jealous of. He's a wimp, a coward, a spineless poor excuse of a man – human! If there's anyone, ANYONE, I'm angry with, it's that dumb blond they call Rikku.

… Yeah, but I'm a smart blond – there's a difference.

…The crew? Hah, jealous of my crew? Naw. Why? Because they swoon over my ex and answer her every call? Idiots. They let the girl walk all over them thinking they have a shot with her – and they _might_; it's not like she can find anyone better than **_me_** anyway – but honestly, if there's one thing I know, it's never, _ever_ let a women think she can control you. The day women control men, is the day all farplane breaks loose.

They will never run out of things for you to do. '_Hold this, honey'_ or '_Buy me that, dear'_. They'll start to expect you to be there by their side, always ready to hold their bags or take them somewhere. And then after they've worked you out with those little tasks, the real transformation begins as they begin to evilly manipulate you into changing your looks. '_Wear this, darling'_ or '_You look better like this, baby_'. And once she's satisfied with you, she'll go back to those little tasks and at the same time, demand that you maintain your new look. Trust me, this is how nature goes.

That's why _I_ do things differently. Don't let your women brainwash you into being their slave; be a man and defend yourself! Show her you have the upper hand in the relationship; show her that you're in charge and that she'll just have to deal with it.

But don't get cocky. It's not good to be cocky.

You need to be sweet on her too though, because girls like that stuff. Once in a while, show her that despite the fact that you're not going to let her control you, that you still love her like crazy. It's easy to make girls melt – well if you look like me of course. The female species just fall one by one at my feet.

They practically fling themselves on to me – but who could blame them right, yeah? They practically offer to be controlled by me, not caring at all about the whole female domination stuff that nature goes by. And even though it may be fun, after awhile, a guy gets bored and somewhat annoyed.

No guy wants a desperate girlfriend, especially not me. No, my woman has to be strong. She needs to be independent and make **me** want _her_. A woman that can manage to attract my attention and make me have to work to get with her, now that's sexy.

But where do you find a woman like that? (Sigh) I've already found her, three years ago.

…What? Yeah, she's back now but, I don't know.

You see, when I met her again back at Djose temple with Yuna and Paine, she wasn't acting like the fifteen-year-old Rikku I knew and well, liked. She was seventeen, and I hadn't seen her in awhile. The wardrobe, well no guy can really argue, but her behaviour seemed just a bit too desperate for my attention, don't you think? I mean you were like, floating around back then, right? And you saw us, yeah? And I don't know… It was like she lost her independent spirit or somethingand turned into another typical 'I'll drop to your feet, Gippal, and kiss them too' females. She seemed so easy to piss off and it wasn't really fun to bug her anymore because it seemed as if she let me do it on purpose. And I guess… I lost interest in her. I mean, I never wanted her to change. I liked her for her, because she was different from all the rest, from Khlana, from Ledia.

But now, finally within these past few days, it seems like she's coming back to her old self. It's becoming fun to tease her again and watch her pretend to be all tough. I like that, ya know? It reminds me of those memories of me and her back at Home. It reminds me of why I wanted her in the first place.

And then suddenly: enter the walking noodle. The Chuo; Mister Pretty Boy. And if she wants him instead – if she prefers cowardly, spineless, pathetic guys like him – FINE. Let her. I'm not jealous. Who said I'm jealous? Not jealous. Nope, no way, nada.

A _little_ pissed, yeah, I'll admit that. Offended even that she chose him over me. And even though I have more female choices available than she has male choices, it's like… I know I'm not going to find anyone better than her anyway. Shhh, don't tell her I said that.

Oh wait, hold on for a sec, alright? I gotta land this thing… Just hold on…

-

"Oui camv-lahdanat, ynnukyhd cuh uv y (You self-centered, arrogant son of a) –"

"Oui lremtecr, tnysydel, byeh eh dra (You childish, dramatic, pain in the) –"

"Stupid cocky man!"

"Dumb blond woman!"

"Oui'na y sayhea (You're a meanie)!"

"Oui'na yhhuoehk (You're annoying)"

"You're a jerk!"

"You're a brat!"

"You're a _Gippal_!" she hissed and then slapped her tray down, declaring her win in our verbal feud. She glared at me viciously, seemingly mumbling a curse of death. With a flick of her hair she turned away and stormed out of the cafeteria with the eyes of every witness glued onto her.

"At least I'm not a _RIKKU_!" I shouted back, and was answered by a slam of the door.

Tch, women.

…Whhhat? I feel uncomfortable when ghosts stare at me okay?

…_I_ didn't do anything. _She_ started it. How? Uh… **_Oh_**, you weren't there, okay? So if I told you, you wouldn't understand anyway. (Sighs heavily) Fine… Basically it was along the lines of she wanted to order a hot dog off the menu and I told her why don't she just grab Chuo's again. (Holds hands up in the air) See? Told you, you wouldn't understand.

… No, I'm not apologizing; why do I need to apologize? She's the one that should bring her sorry ass down here and beg for my forgiveness.

… No, I'm not doing it.

… No, no, and NOPE.

… You know what? Make like a ghost and die.

… Okay, wait. I didn't mean that, sorry. (Sigh) Ahh, when I'm angry, things just come out wrong.

"Gippal," Rleyd spoke.

"Vilg oui." See? And I **_meant_** to tell him, 'Hey there buddy'.

… I said NO. I'm NOT going to chase after her. (Crosses arm) I ain't going, so whatcha going to do about that, hmm?

… Owch. Ghosts can do that?

… Arg, fine, FINE. I'll go… ask her if she's alright… or something. Happy?

I left the quiet room and restrained myself from ripping the eyes off of the staring, gossiping, workers. Ever since we landed, it was pretty clear to everyone that Rikku and I shouldn't be left alone in a room with sharp objects. All the bottled up anger that we had sealed on the airship blew up in a shower of curse words and really, really loud expressions of irritation. Now, with the whole scene in the cafeteria and my rather clearly heard comment of the hot dog, everyone thinks I'm the bad guy. Ehh.

I walked down the corridors, looking for any trace of where my blond, rampaging ex went off to. "Hey, did you happen to see a girl run past? Her face is all red and her hair is like all braided," I asked a passing worker.

He gave me a smirk. "Another one? How long was it with this one? A day?"

"You're fired."

I continued to search frantically, visions of Cid and Brother burning me alive, repeating throughout my mind until…

"I have a name!"

Ahh… She was never really good at hide and seek.

I followed the cry until I finally found her standing beside… Ew, _him_?

"I know Baby, so just tell me it and let's see what we'll be doing tonight," he told her in a sickening persuasive voice.

She backed away and stood in a fighter stance. "You call me baby, chick, or honey-cakes again and I'll shove one down your sorry throat."

Aww, she was so funny when she tried to be scary.

He laughed. "Alright, alright. So what can I call you?"

"How bout 'Cid's Girl'?"

They both turned and stared at me in shock.

"Go away, Gippal," she said. "I can handle him myself."

The worker remained unmoved. "Th-This is Cid's Girl? Oh, wow."

I leaned against the wall casually. "Rikku, Zysac. Zysac, Rikku."

She turned to him. "Zysac!" Then she scrunched her face. "I remember _you_. Ew."

He frowned.

I held out an arm. "Come, Cid's Girl. Let's talk."

"Dymg du ouincamv, zylgycc (Talk to yourself, jackass)."

…There, I tried. Oh well, too bad.

… Whhhhaaaat? Fine, picky, picky.

"No, you're coming," I said more firmly.

She gave me a weak smile. "Why would I go with _you_ when I'm 'supposedly' all over Chuo?" she said in a smug tone.

I walked towards her as she backed up against the wall. "I don't care why, but you're coming; got it?"

She punched my other eye.

…YES, IT HURT. See what I get for trying to be the good guy?

I latched my hand around her arm before she escaped and pulled her to me.

"Let me go or else I'll aim where it'll **really** hurt," she threatened.

_She_ threatened. Haha. That sounds funny, no?

I laughed despite the stinging in my eye and with all my might,picked her up and draped her over my shoulder. "I can hurt you too, you know," I warned her.

She banged against my back with her fists, screaming in agony as if I had stuck a fork up her nose. We were like a magnet to people's attention as I headed towards my room. Her yelling and my carrying her against her will didn't help. You'd think we were a married couple.

Finally we reached the end, and I dumped her on the bedroom floor before closing the door behind me.

She stood up instantly and glared at me.

"Okay… Good. We're not arguing," I said after a few moments of silence.

She crossed her arms and looked away.

I rubbed my sore neck. Now, what am I supposed to say? "You're cute when you're pissed."

… Whaaat _now_? That's all I know how to say. I'm not good at this apologizing stuff.

She glanced at me for a second and then returned to staring at the ground. "Stop it," she said in a serious tone.

"Stop what?"

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at me. "Stop messing with me."

I gave her a confused look. "What? What did I do?"

"Stop confusing me!"

… _Okkkaaay_ you just heard all that right? This girl is accusing me over nothing!

"What the hell did I do?"

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She paced around the room. "Just tell me the truth."

"_What_ truth?"

She balled her fists. "Just ADMIT IT Gippal!"

"Admit WHAT!"

She grabbed a random object and hurled it at my face. "Just tell me for once! Stop confusing me, stop it!" she shouted desperately.

I was still bewildered to my very mind. "Tell.You._What_?"

"That you – if you…" She stopped. "Why can't you just get past your thick skull and just tell me instead of – of…ACK!" She grabbed her head in frustration.

I advanced closer to her in one final attempt to get her to calm down. I placed my hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

She looked up at me, her eyes seemingly sparkling. "Gippal…" Her voice was soft. "Please… just tell me the truth."

I released her and moved back. "You on PMS?"

Her fists rounded. Her eyes pointed downward. Her head was vibrating in rage.

Oh, no she wasn't.

Oh, no she ain't.

(Gulp)

Oh, hell she did.

…YES, IT HURT.

She threw the door open as I stood there clutching my um… yeah.

Unfortunately Rleyd was passing by and watched as Rikku charged out. He then turned to me, nearly down on my knees. "Um… Hey, man, what happened?"

I closed my eyes briefly. "She f-forgave me."

"So why are you...?" He paused, and then looked at me in surprise. "Wait, you mean – "

I clutched my sides and breathed deeply. "Ohh, yeah." I smirked."She's an animal."

… WHHhhhhaaaAAATTT? What _else_ am I gonna say? I got beat up by a girl? I have my Gippal Pride, ya know.

Rleyd laughed and shoved me slightly. "You dog…"

"Er, yeah…" I reached for the door knob. "Alright… Uh, I'm going to go – uh, take a shower."

Rleyd shrugged. "Right, okay." And then he left.

…Hmm? Oh you got to leave too? Well, alright. Hope you're satisfied. I lost my fertility and my other eye because of your wonderful suggestion. I tried apologizing to her, even sweetening up to her too but she went ballistic on me and you saw it.

Tch… women, I tell you. You can't tell them anything without being blamed. That's why I can never ever tell her how I feel about her. She's never satisfied with me. She wants me to be like _THEM_ and be all romantic and everything. Not flirty – but an actual romantic. Man, I don't know how to do that! It's not me. I can't change myself.

I never once asked _her_ to change for me. I always liked her the way she was.

Sometimes, I wish she knew that.

Oh wait, before you go; everything that we talked about, anything you heard from me, it's only between us, okay? Don't go blabbing about what I said to your ghost friends or anything alright? I don't want it getting around that I'm… soft. Alright? Okay.

So… who are you going to visit now?

...Hello? Hello?

Tch, ghosts…

_A/N: Don't know when next update will be. Just keep checking Mondays and Thursdays :D_

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. **Please Review.**_


	12. Part 2 Chapter Eight

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! Just so you know, after this chapter, only two more left._

_**Chili Girl**: You make me feel so special lol. Thanks, and glad you're enjoying it!_

_**ShadowKairi**: Lol, aww you made my day; your review just made me laugh haha._

_**Mistress Delavaire**: Confused? Um, I don't know what parts so I can't explain to you. Ek, maybe read some parts over? And, yes I like that movie too! Ahah, but I only got to see half of it. ( Now I don't know what happens)._

_**Cute-Kitty**: Thanks for that comment lol. I was sensing that I was including you guys a bit too much, and for you to point it out that I did, helps me. Thanks!_

_**Perfect Stranger**: LOL. Have. One has PMS, my bad (Sigh). But let's just say, like you said, it was purposely done to emphasize Gippal's lack of knowledge on women... (Rolls eyes)_

* * *

OH! HELLO! You're back! Where have you been off to?

… _That_ long?

… Did you eat the fish? I think it was because of the fish. Aww, poor you. (Hugs) Don't worry. A little rest, we'll find you some warm tea or something, and then you'll be okie hokie pokie dokie once again!

In the meanwhile, let's sit and talk okay? I've missed you. We haven't talked one on one in awhile. Let's have a chat. Let's enjoy each other's company and each other's tales and gossip. Okay. So we're going to have a conversation. Yes. We will converse like friends during sleepovers. We're going to have a nice what they would call, chitchat. Yep… Okay…

…

(Sob) Life is _BBBB_addd…

It's a horrible, horrendous, huge, human headache. And you know what the worst part is? MEN. Men that act like mean, masculine, malevolence, men.

Oh, wait a second, you were on a bathroom break right? Oh, you missed the whole blow up I had with a certain aloof, arrogant, abnormalAl Bhed.

… What? You heard us? Wow, we were that loud?

(Sigh) Did you hear my conversation with Chuo too? No? Oh, I must tell you. He was so sweet about everything. He seemed so calm and collected. I for one was worried for his safety after Mr. OneEyeNoBrains had discovered us. **_Ohhh_**, Gippppal, I could stick a pair of chopsticks up his butt.

I had ran after him to try and explain to him the whole situation, even debating whether to spill my earnest, enigmatic, emotions to the guy. But what did he do? What did he say?

"_Nice necklace by the way, but don't you think a scarf would keep you warmer?"_

(Slaps self) I had forgotten I was wearing the damned thing around my neck, and while I stood there feeling guilty about it, he walked away leaving a curious, cold, cruel, aura behind.

Chuo approached me then saying that he was onlyin the roomto pick up something for Gippal. "I didn't expect you to come, Rikku," he said.

I sighed and banged my head against him as he patted my back softly. "What am I gonna do now?"

He was silent for a moment. "Maybe it's best if you and I keep our distances for a while. I don't want to make anymore of a mess." And then he released me, proceeding to leave.

"Wait," I called after him and gently unhooked my necklace. I placed it in his palm. "I'm sorry."

He gave a light smile, clutching the object in his hand. "It's alright. _I'm_ sorry for the trouble I caused."

See? So sweet, so noble. It makes me feel even more upset for rejecting his feelings… But I had to follow my own, right?

I reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't be. It was my fault." I gave him one final hug before we separated and honestly hushed to him, "You know, you _really_ are a great guy."

After that, I spent some few hours sitting alone, deciding how I was going to confront Gippal. Firstly, I had to understand where he stood in all of this. Was he simply solely shocked upon seeing us and advanced to conjure another cheeky comment? Or did something inside of him just jump into jealousy and he was forced to juggle his anger and self-control?

This is what I hate about him so much! That he is almost impossible to figure out because of his thick skull and plainly, his personality. He confuses me, and I don't like to sit in confusion, no sirrie. That was the main reason why our big bedroom blow up happened.

We were pissed at each other. There was clear tension in the room as he leaned against the door and I stood up tapping my foot on the floor. I was furious. He was furious. But what did he do? What did he say?

"_You're cute when you're pissed."_

Oh my Spira! Of all the things he could've said, he decided to flirt at the most inappropriate time! Good lord…And you know what? That flirty comment made me even more infuriated. Because why? Because he was confusing me again.

Why couldn't he _just tell me_? Why couldn't he _just admit it_? Does he – does he like me, more than just a friend?

"Miss Rikku?"

I looked up and noticed a fairly familiar female worker standing beside me. "Yes?"

"Your room is ready."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She hesitated and moved her head to the side, analyzing me carefully. "Are you okay, Miss Rikku? You seem troubled."

I smiled gently. "Yes, I'm fine."

She returned the smile and pointed down a hall. "It's the eighth door on the left." She turned back around. "If you need anything, Gippal said to call him in his room. It's -"

"I know where it is, thanks," I replied. As I made my way down the hall, I still couldn't stop thinking about him.

Why did he have to twist my heart and play flirty games with me like that? Doesn't he understand the torture I have to endure as I wonder whether he would return my feelings? That he makes it so hard to tell if he sincerely likes me? I need him to tell me the truth. I need him to stop playing with my emotions. I don't want to get hurt again.

Sometimes I just wish he knew that.

(Sigh) …What? Yeah, I guess you might be right; maybe admitting his feelings is something he's uncomfortable doing. He's not exactly those romantic types. But then how can I ever know if he harbours the same emotions as I?

… Ask him? Wha-What? No! I can't do that! I'll be so humiliated if it turns out he doesn't!

… How can you be so sure? How do you know?

… A hunch? (Sigh) Are you sure this is a big hunch?

… I guess I could try telling him… No! NO, I can't do it! It's too hard, I can't!

… _Yeeeeeahhh_, aw pooping, poopie. you're right. (Groans) At least embarrassment is better than dying from wonder. (Sigh)

I turned on my heels and headed towards his room. I **had** to tell him. I had to get this off my chest and out, out, out! You see? _I'm_ willing to admit it. Why won't _he_ just tell me? Why won't _he_ just admit it?

I turned the corner and instantly froze in my steps.

There at the end of the hall, stoodGippal embracing the same female worker that had talked to me earlier. She was holding him tightly, whispering something in his ear, and he didn't show any sign of reluctance being that close to a pretty girl like her.

(Frowns) You know? Maybe that's why he didn't admit it – because there was _nothing_ to admit.

At least I saved myself from humiliation.

I ran back to my room before they saw me, all the while hearing his voice whispering in my head.

"_You're cute Rikku… but not **that** cute…"_

_A/N: Since this chapter was fairly short, look for an update this coming Monday :D._

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review**._


	13. Part 2 Chapter Nine

_A/N: Thank you everybody for taking time to give me feedback throughout the course of this story! You don't know (or maybe you do) what it means to an author. I appreciate it tremendously. Thanks so frigginmuch!_

* * *

Can you please do me a favour and tell Pops and Brother that I've always loved them and will visit them in the afterlife? Then, can you tell Gippal that I will **bring** him into the afterlife?

I leaned on the rail, looking down at the happy twosome talking below me.

I can feel all my energy and life being sucked right out of me. I think the Gippalitus is making its finishing destructions on my body before leaving me to finally rest in peace. I sure hope it is; I don't know how much more of this can I take. It was bad enough seeing the two constantly together back at the temple, but why oh why did it have to be _her, _the female worker? I knew she seemed familiar.

Actually, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she was still the bitch.

When Gippal had announced that she was to join us on our final leg of the trip to Luca, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks in absolute anger and maybe just a tiny little bit of jealousy. I mean, hello! What was he thinking? We didn't need her. We had six men and a me to load the supplies – which weren't going to be much anyway. The crew however seemed to have other opinions on her coming.

"Miss Khlana," Rleyd spoke as he took her hand gracefully into his. "It's a pleasure to have such a lovely woman as yourself with us today."

"Do you need me to help bring your belongings onboard, Lady Khlana?" Jhard asked, shoving Rleyd to the side.

Cjole came up behind her and whispered gently, "Do you need me to help bring _you_ onboard, oh _Princess_ Khlana?"

Vyne suddenly appeared and gave her his one of a kind flirtatious smile. "I can fly _really_ well, Mistress Khlana."

Then (Drum roll) I waddled in, carrying my heavy bag, hardly able to see anything under my nose let alone be able to enter through the narrow door of the airship in which they were blocking.

Oh angelic Khlana saw me and instantly pointed out to the crew, "I think we should help Miss Rikku out." She quickly rushed over to me and pulled the bag into her own arms with ease. "Where would you like this, Miss Rikku?"

I stared at her in disbelief at her posture considering the weight on her shoulders. "Uh, over there would be fine, thank you."

"No problem," she replied and walked into the next room.

ARG! How can someone who's partly responsible for ruining your love life be so sweet and caring at the same time?

The men were about to immediately chase after her when Gippal arrived and ordered that he wanted the airship to take flight. One by one they dispersed miserably, some showing the horror of realization that their absence would result in me and Gippal being left alone. Once by ourselves, an uncomfortable sensation settled in but that did not stop me from asking him,

"Why did you invite her?" My voice sounded much more bitter and colder than I would've preferred.

He shrugged his shoulders and simply replied, "She offered to help."

"We don't need her help."

"Home does. She wants to help with the rebuilding too." He cocked his head to one side and glanced at me with a complacent face. "Why? You don't like her?"

I replied in the same tone, "You don't like Chuo?"

"Gippal! You're here!"

We both glanced beside us at the sound of her voice.

She casually strolled over to Gippal and threw her arms around him. "It'll be so much fun - you and me!"

I swear he paid her to make me jealous.

She turned to face me. "Oh Miss Rikku, I'm so excited to see the work that's being done on Home's reconstruction. I feel so ready to help out everyone!"

I hope she dies in the heat.

She averted her attention back to Gippal and slipped her hand into his. Then she added in a low whisper, "There are so many memories there…"

Gippal gave her an uneasy smile and then turned to me. But by then, I was already long gone.

I wasn't going to stand there and watch them flirt with each other in front of my eyes. No, I was going to go up the stairs and watch them in secrecy.

So here I am, with you, me and them below. I know it's rude to eavesdrop on people but I'm not. I'm just listening to them without their knowing.

I placed a hand underneath my chin and observed the two talking to each other below. It was obvious there was something going on between them.

"Hey, Rikku," a voice called out from behind me.

I didn't turn around. "Hey Chuo."

He stood beside me and leaned on the rail as well. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer.

He followed my gaze and replied with an, "Oh…"

"Yeah," I said. Sighing, I collapsed on the ground and buried my head in the pillow of my arms miserably. "I can't compete with her, Chuo."

He kneeled down and patted my shoulder lightly. "She can't compete with _you,_ Rikku."

Oh, what a line.

A tiny giggle escaped my lips, and I shoved him playfully. "Don't lie."

He shook his head. "I'm not. Rikku, you're a great person; don't be so hard on yourself."

I gave him a weak smile. "You are too, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "So why do I keep getting dumped?"

I frowned. "Personally… well for me… It's just…" He deserved to know. "You're real sweet, Chuo, and you care about a girl so much. You give her so much attention – too much attention for me personally..."

He nodded understandingly. Then he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not caring about you; I'm not paying attention," he replied, covering his ears.

I laughed and ran after him. "I didn't mean it like that!" I reached up and pulled his hands away, both of us sharing a refreshing laugh, until (Insert Very Dramatic Music) Gippal and Khlana appeared before us.

We stopped and I immediately backed away from Chuo.

Silence…

"DIE! DIE YOU PYCDYNT!"

…Well, except for Rleyd.

Gippal then said, "We'll be arriving in 5 minutes. Get ready."

I crossed my arms. "We're already ready."

He looked at me with a blank expression. "Chuo's ready, but you look like hell."

I balled my fists in anger and was about to unmercifully disfigure his face when I felt Chuo's hand fall on my shoulder.

"No, Rikku, don't listen to him. You're always beautiful," he said, making weird movements with his eye.

I heard a gasp from Khlana as I gave him a confused look.

He leaned close and whispered into my ear, "_Play along. He's getting angry_." Then, he pecked me softly on the cheek.

But Gippal remained unchanged. He just stood there with a straight expression on his face, waited 3 seconds, and then turned, and left.

Khlana was hesitant as she stared at Chuo, her fingers fidgeting. "I'm sorry; I never got your name."

"Huh?" Chuo turned to her.

She looked down andswung her foot back and forth shyly. "That was real nice what you said to Miss Rikku."

I smirked, feeling like the matchmaker sister with her little brother and an infatuated girl. I gave Chuo a big shove towards her. "His name is Chuo. You guys talk. I'm going down."

I knew they were staring at me as I left them behind. But c'mon, how more obvious could she get? Already she had forgotten about Gippal and fallen smitten for his opposite. It's alright with me. She's become a real nice person, and so is Chuo. She seems like she needs a guy that'll appreciate her and spoil her with romantic words. He needs a girl who likes him for his oh so kind self. Can you find a better match?

Suddenly the whole airship shook and I realized we had landed. As I made my way towards the door, I felt someone yank me back. Gippal.

"Whhut?" I asked him in a cold tone.

"We don't need you, Cid's Girl. We have six men and Khlana. You just sign the papers and then go shopping or something."

"What!" My jaw dropped in disbelief. "Go shopping? I can do more than that you know!" I reached out and stopped Rleyd from leaving the door. "You guys need my help, right?" I asked desperately.

He shrugged his shoulders simply. "Not really. We have Khlana."

Vyne bounced in. "Yeah, Khlana's greatt." And then he bounced out.

Rleyd then folded his arms and with a sly smile on his face asked, "Besides, Miss Rikku, aren't you pretty tired after last night?" He glanced momentarily at Gippal.

I glanced at him too. "W-Why would I be tired?"

Gippal instantly shoved Rleyd out the door. "Man, shut up."

I blinked. For as long as I live I don't think I'll ever understand the male mind.

I watched the crew leave unperturbedly until there was only me left standing by the door. Sighing I rested my head against the wall and slumped down with my self-esteem.

You know what? It's because I'm younger that's why. It's because I'm not as gorgeous, that's why. It's because I'm not like _them – _like Khlana – that's why. If I were all those things, Gippal would be on his knees begging for my forgiveness for his idiotic self.

… What? You don't agree?

… No, I doubt it. Gippal's not like that. He just likes a girl because of how she looks; what she's wearing – or not wearing. That's men; I know at least that much about their empty minds.

… You _honestly_ think too much of him. Fine, I'll prove it to you!

I untangled my shirt knot and pulled the garment off to reveal my actual thief outfit. Tossing it aside, I rearranged my hair and regained my composure, ready to march outside and verify Gippal's shallow personality.

Suddenly, he popped in from the door, his head frantically turning in every direction until his eye settled on me. His whole body seemed to flinch in revelation as he stood still unable to move. Then, finally he shook his head and snapped out of his trance. Putting on a subtle smile he said, "I-I was just… I wanted to come in and… What I wanted to say was-"

I crossed my arms. "Yeah?"

"Sorry."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach and my eyes softened like marshmallows. "What?" My voice was barely a whisper.

He chuckled gently at my changed attitude. "I'm sorry for getting on you and Chuo's case, for picking on you, for making you feel bad at all for anything. I'm sorry, Rikku. I'm sorry for everything. Truth is…" He reached out and took my hands into his. "All I ever wanted was… for you to be mine."

…

That was the sweetest, most romantic, most UNBELIEABLE LIE I HAD _EVER_ HEARD IN MY LIFE! See! I **_told_** you so!

"LIAR!" I shouted in his face and stormed out of the airship.

Faces turned as I made my way through the marketplace, my red hot face comparable to the sun that hung in the sky that day, warding off anyone who even thought of messing with me.

I couldn't believe what had just occurred. He actually proved me right. He had dug deep into his stupid skull and pulled out the corniness, cheesiest string of words and laid them on me as if I were that dim-witted to not see through his plan.

"Rikku! Rikku!" I could hear him shout behind me.

"Ku zisb uvv dra suuh (Go jump off the moon)!" I shouted back, and quickened my pace.

His footsteps quickened as well. "_Rikku_!" He sounded angry.

I turned around and yelled, "Ku zisb uvv DFU suuhc! (Go jump off TWO moons)!" But to my horror, some greater power had irresponsibly blessed him with super running skills. And before I had the chance to escape, he threw his arms around me, and locked me tight.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, woman?" he asked, keeping his grip steady. By now, most people had stopped to watch us.

"YOU!" I replied, and pounded against him.

His face was as red hot fuming as mine. "I just embarrassed myself, telling you how I felt and you call me a damn liar?" he shouted.

I quickly looked around at the circle of people that formed around us. They all gave me accusing glares as if I were the wrong doer. I turned back to face Gippal. "Cause you ARE, GIPPAL! You DON'T like me! You'll NEVER like me! The ONLY reason you say so now is because of how I look – how I'm _dressed_! _SORRY_ Gippal; SORRY I'm not pretty enough for you!"

A gasp evolved from the crowd and whispers indicated the shift in sides from his to mine.

At my words, he had frozen, and I managed to wriggle my arm out. I faced him directly and gave him a nice, sharp, slap.

He blinked and rubbed his sore cheek, as I pushed my way through the bunch of eavesdroppers.

Oh, wow that felt good. It was like the weight of the universe and everything else was shoved off my shoulders. My heart had climbed back up to my chest and a cooling sensation engulfed my body. (Breathes in a Yoga breath) I was cured.

"Rikku."

I'm sorry, Gippal; this is the part where I don't speak to you.

I continued to walk with my head up high, unbothered by the watchful eyes of everyone around me.

"Rikku," he repeated, his tone still calm and sturdy.

Mmmm… Look at those yummy rolls for sale. Oh, and the chocolate cake looks absolutely scrumptious! The perfect thing to bring Paine back alive!

"Rikk…ku…"

But then Yuna would want something too. Maybe I'll get her one of those strawberry flavoured biscuits… But the flavouring – ouu bad bad food chemicals.

"_Rikkkkkuuuu…_"

Does Pops like banana muffins?

"RIKKU!"

I whirled around, "_WHAT_!"

**SMACK!**

I paused for a few moments to recollect what had just occurred. Suddenly, a sweet taste slid into my mouth. It tasted like… pie.

Bringing a hand to my face, I wiped off the soft layer that had impacted my face and examined it with one eye. Cream.

I blinked.

He had thrown a pie in my face.

"What the - "

**SPLASH!**

I shivered severely as the cold, sticky, juice dripped down my hair and seeped into my clothes. I looked up at him and the empty jar in incredulity. "You – You –"

**THUD!**

And then out of the blue, I waslying in a puddle of mud, fingers pointing, eyes watching, and mouths laughing at me. A face of white dessert, juice malting my hair to my head, and mud coating me like a thick blanket of brown goo. I was a clown. I was a fool. I was the main display at the loser's convention. Even the sun laughed hysterically.

I stared at Gippal's emotionless face. He was **_so_** declaring war. But at that moment, when I had every right to blame him, to punch him, to SKIN HIM ALIVE,

I didn't want to. Only one word echoed in my mind. "_Why_?" I whispered.

He slowly began to approach me, each footstep sending frightful ripples throughout my body. He shook his head in disgust. "Look at you now. You're a mess, Cid's Girl." He gestured towards the crowd. "Everyone's staring at you. They all agree. They feel sick just looking you."

I dug my nails into my palms in hopes of creating such a pain that would stop the one he was creating. Did he have to hit me where it hurt the most? Did he have to let the whole world know?

I rapidly glanced around at the amused crowd again. They were observing closely, waiting in anticipation for his next move.

I could feel my hands tremble.

He wasn't being mean. He was just being honest.

He finally stopped in front of me, and I impulsively inched away as if to lessen the next blow. He shook his head and grunted. "Rikku, you just look drop dead ugly."

I could feel water spill from my eyes.

And then, to everyone's surprise, his knees dropped to the ground and he sat in the mud puddle with me. His lips curled into a mischievous smile and with a simple shrug of his shoulders, he said, "But I don't care; never will."

He instantly tackled me into the murky, liquid, puddle beneath us and kissed the cream off my lips.

…Now that was romantic.

* * *

A/N:_ One more chapter left – more like the epilogue. It will explain any questions you guys ask and also Gippal's questionable behaviour during this and last chapter. _

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


	14. Part 3 Bedtime Story

_A/N: I'm terribly sorry for this extremely late update. I've been unexplainably tired these past few weeks and kinda sank into one of my depressed moods. I had some writer's block as a result. Also, the homework load didn't help much. But I finally got this chapter done, and I decided that instead of sending it out Monday as usual, I didn't want to delay the wait any longer so I'm sending it out today :)_

_**Perfect Stranger:** You were supposed to forget about it T.T lol_

_**Chili Girl: **You were supposed to forget about it too! Lol. And I decided to make the last chapter in Rikku's POV because since we started with her, it only seemed right that we ended with her as well._

_To anyone wondering, I'll most likely do another Rikku/Gippal fic, but I'm undecided on whether to make it on the humor side or on the serious side._

_**Thank you** **EVERYBODY**!_ _Every single_ _person - every single one who took the time to review, even those who went the extra step to give me nice long explanations to help clear my mind. I really appreciate the effort and time. Without you guys, I would've never made it this far. And thanks especially to **Little Knight of Gondor**'s explanations and emailed pictures of the game itself._

_This chapter may get a little bit confusing._

* * *

_He backed up against the wall as she clung onto him tightly._

"_Why?" she asked in a low whisper._

_He felt uneasy, wondering if he would have to push her away for her to finally understand. "We're done," he told her in a firm voice. "It was a long time ago, Khlana."_

_She dug her fingers into his back. "But I – I still…"_

_He gave her a slight push. "I'm sorry," he told her. "Please, understand."_

_She shook her head. "I don't," she replied in a desperate tone. "We're great together, don't you think? Please, Gippal; I need you."_

_He glanced down both ends of the hall for any wandering eyes. Then, he gave her a warm embrace. "You'll always have me… as a friend. That's all, Khlana."_

_She paused. "Is it someone new?"_

_He held her tightly. "No, someone old…"_

* * *

_He left the airship with a proud aura about him as Chuo approached him. "Uh – Sir?"_

_Gippal turned to him with a glare. "Yeah?"_

_The man looked down embarrassingly. "There's nothing going on between Rikku and I," he confessed._

_Gippal stared at him with a dead expression on his face. "You're fired."_

"_Hold on, just listen!" Chuo grabbed his shoulder. "There is honestly nothing going on between us. Si-Gippal…" He sighed and turned towards Luca's marketplace. "She wants **you**."_

_Gippal crossed his arms and leaned against the body of his airship. "Not that I'm surprised or anything, but you know this because…?"_

_Chuo shrugged his shoulders. "Just trust me. She does." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So why don't you just tell her that you want her too?"_

_Gippal raised his eyebrow, and then he smirked. "Ghosts?"_

"_What?"_

"_Nevermind." Gippal unfolded his arms uneasily and stared at the entrance door in anxiety. _

_Chuo smiled. "Just go tell her."_

"_Say what though?"_

"_I don't know. Say how you feel."_

_Gippal frowned. "I feel hungry."_

_Chuo slapped his head. "No, no. I'll help you plan what you'll say then."_

_Gippal slapped Chuo's back with a thud. "Alright!" he exclaimed as the two began brainstorming. Gippal chuckled, "You know, remind me to give you a promotion…"_

* * *

Present

* * *

I've given up my role as the civilized Al Bhed Princess, and have become a gangster.

**_SHHHHHHHHH_**! Quiet you guys!

I quickly dodged behind a building and watched the sand intensely for any approaching shadows. Feeling the cool sensation of the wall against my skin, I shivered slightly and wished that I had brought more than just a T-shirt and a plain pair of shorts that evening.

When I could no longer take the irritation that filled my veins from standing there in waiting, I slipped out from the protection of the building and rapidly scampered across the desert sand.

I felt like a fugitive on the run; police hot on my trails but never catching me. Or like a robber on the loose, too swift for the eye or _eyes_ to see. Or, oh! a gangster like we had declared before, except, without the gang part.

The Rikster. Yeah, that's what they'll call me. Hah, you like that eh?

…Hmm?

**_SHHHHHHHHH_**! Don't speak so loud! We're committing a terrible misconduct here!

I sought for the cover of another building and watched for anything that moved in the night. When my senses confirmed that the coast was clear, I stepped out and instantly scurried across the desert sands again.

Ouu, this was worse than 'poopie'. This was diarrhea.

It would've been easier to run if we had gotten the road-building materials to Pops earlier and he could've started the construction on roads for Home. Of course that would mean the streets would be lit up and my lawbreaker identity would be revealed, but at least I wouldn't have chunks of sand making a habitat between my toes. (Sigh) I guess that's my punishment for doing this _horrible_, sinful action.

…What did I do you ask? (Glances around) Is anyone else listening? Tell the walls to turn away. Is all good? Alright. Okay. I will tell you, my trustworthy friend. I, Rikku, have broken my father's household rules and snuck out of my bedroom.

(Holds up hand) Stop, don't say anything. I know, I know, you are shocked. (Gives water) Here, drink this and cool down. It's alright. It's okay. Just because I broke that one rule doesn't mean that I'll be doing anymore rule breaking – especially not from our friendship rule book. Don't worry; I will not drag you into this. I am still a good influence, honest. It's just… I have my reasons.

And then I saw it. About a thirty second dash away was the Bikanel Hotel, surrounded by twenty four, seven foot guards, twenty four seven. Well, okay sorry. It was actually more like no guards, just a bellhop or two when they had nothing else to do but smoke away their troubles outside.

Guards, bellhops, what's the difference? The only thing that matters is getting past them and their attentive eyes.

Adjusting my hair and pushing my braids back, I walked confidently up towards the door with my head high to the stars.

The two men looked at me confusingly; one even started choking on the puffs of smoke upon seeing me.

I turned to them with a seductive smile. "Kuut ajahehk kahdmasah (Good evening gentlemen)."

"Kuut ajahehk, Secc (Good evening, Miss)," they responded in unison. "Oui'mm pa haatehk yhodrehk (You'll be needing anything)?"

I gave them a clear wink. "Hud huf (Not now)." And then entered the building as they exchanged looks.

While they were chatting away about my tremendous undercover performance, I exited the building and sneaked around the corner.

Excellent job Rikku! Mission almost complete!

Feeling my surroundings in the dark, I finally reached the side of the wall with the windows. Glancing up, I counted the levels to find the exact window. And there, I had found it. Second floor up, third to the right was the orange curtain covered window, wide open for any intruder to enter. Lucky for him, I'm not purely on the dark side just yet.

Finding a grip on the wall, I began to scale it effortlessly, my struggles disappearing away as I thought of the satisfaction that would fulfill me afterwards.

I reached it in no time, and grunted as I squeezed my body through. Everything was perfect; everything was done with the greatest thought and most accurate precision.

**BAM.**

Until I fell lopsided on the hotel room ground. (Sigh) Dusting myself off, I checked around for any sign of life.

"HUUGFfhhagguppf…"

Doesn't have to be a profound piece of life.

I trotted over to the bed and smiled at the sight of spiky blond hair that stuck out from the blanket. Removing it from his face, I shook him gently to wake him up.

"Pssssssst! Gippal. Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!"

He didn't budge, only soft murmurs evolved from his mouth.

Angry, I shoved him even harder. "Wake up you dumb butt!" I shook him viciously, sure that he would have to feel that.

But he didn't.

Absolutely frustrated, I pushed him suddenly and accidentally rolled him off the bed. He landed on the carpet floor with a thump.

Slapping my forehead, I ran over to his side and noticed that he was still asleep.

It was time for the classic water-on-face trick – every criminal's secret weapon. I rushed around the room, desperately looking for a cup and a bathroom, but none was to be found. I stomped furiously.

Walking back to him, I kneeled down and frowned at his calm and relaxed face. I decided to do the next best thing. Summing up as much as I could, I closed my eyes and released the powerful armament.

I spit on him.

Immediately his eye opened. He blinked twice, and then brought a finger to his forehead. He examined the saliva in the moonlight. "Ew, Rikku." He wiped his finger on the carpet. "Nasty…"

I smiled. "I know you love me."

He gave a light chuckle and rubbed his eye to wake himself. "You came here just to spit on me? You could've waited till morning you know."

I placed two hands on my hips and replied, "I did not come here with the intention to spit on you."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really…" He reached for my leg. "So you came for something _else_ eh?"

I slapped his hand away. "You had a fun enough time bragging to Rleyd."

He gave an innocent face. "Hey, it never even happened!"

I stood up. "And what makes you think it ever will?"

He frowned an adorable, pleading frown.

I sighed and kicked him. "Get up, Mister. We have places to go and things to see."

"We?"

"No, just you," I responded sarcastically.

"Me?"

I gave him a confused look. "No, we."

He threw his arms in the air. "Geez, Rikku. Make up your mind, will ya?" He grabbed his blanket and then realized that he was on the ground. Turning to me with a confused look, he shrugged it off and crawled back on the bed. "Wake me up when you do."

"I have!" I exclaimed and slammed my hands on the mattress. "Get up, get up!"

"Nuughh," he answered.

"C'mon, it'll be quick, I promise!"

He shook his head.

I balled my fists angrily. "Gippal!"

He turned on his back and looked at me tiredly. "And where are we supposedly going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Nah, don't like surprises, sorry."

I narrowed my eyebrows and folded my arms. "You're such a _guy_," I growled.

He chuckled faintly and closed his eyes without another smart-alecky reply.

Sighing, I realized the only way to get him out of bed. Walking over to his side, I slid both hands underneath him and lifted the faction leader up.

Well, I tried. (Grunts) It worked when _he_ did it.

He immediately jumped at contact and nearly rolled off the bed again. He looked at me in surprise.

I gave him a tiny smile. "_No_," I said to deplete any disturbing ideas forming in his mind.

He relaxed a bit and then gestured his hand. "So that was because…?"

I folded my arms and headed back towards the window. "You know what? I think I'll just go ask Chuo. I'm sure _he'd_ want to come with me."

**BAM!**

On my stomach, on the ground, Gippal on me.

"Chuo has a girlfriend," he said in a steady tone.

I wiggled out from underneath him. "**_So_**, we'll just be going as _friends_. You wouldn't mind, right sleepyhead?"

"Khlana would," he replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh." And got up.

Gippal frowned. "Alright, I'll go," he mumbled exasperatingly.

I eagerly grabbed his wrist and together we climbed down the window.

"We could've just gone through the door, you know," Gippal said, once he reached the ground.

I leapt off the ledge and into his waiting arms. I shook my head disappointedly. "No… That just wouldn't be right…"

We began to head towards the outskirts of Home, me leading the way; Gippal tiredly dragging himself to keep up. He wasn't being a very good sidekick for a criminal mastermind like me. Every so often he would whine like a child.

"RAAEEkkkuuuuu…" he groaned despairingly.

"What?" I hissed.

"You're ugly."

I kissed my teeth at him. "Your face," I responded.

His lips curled into a grin and he instantaneously stood up straight, forcing us to a stop. "What about my face?" he asked in a low, masculine voice.

Oh, Chocoboshit.

My body naturally fell numb and my mouth was sealed shut.

He chuckled softly and slipped his hand around my waist. He gently traced my neck. "You think I'm good-looking?"

Um… good _at_ looking?

His hand inched towards the edge of my shorts. "You think I'm handsome?"

Well, you sure got some hands.

He then shoved me down on my back and hovered over me as his hands continued to wander. He leaned down close and whispered, "You think I'm sexy?" Then, he immediately dove down to RG me when I rapidly turned away.

His mouth filled with sand.

I stood up and watched him cough in amusement. "_I_ think you're crazy."

After a few more pathetic attempts to seduce me, we finally reached the hill I was looking for. I turned around to see him exhaustingly crawl up. "C'mon, Gippal!"

He collapsed midway. "So… sleepy…" he forced out.

I clutched his arm and tried with all my might to pull him up. "We're almost there! Don't abandon me on this mission!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

We eventually reached the top and he struggled to keep his eye awake. I helped him onto his feet and then pointed below. "Look," I told him. I slapped his face awake.

He merely grumbled in response.

"Surprise," I whispered.

He lazily placed half his weight on my body as he lowered his head to the sight beneath us. "It's an airship," he stated unenthusiastically.

"I know," I said with pride. "_Mine_."

"Cool." He yawned. "Can we go back now?"

I took a step forward, and he suddenly found himself leaning on air. He fell.

Down and down the hill he rolled, like a snowball on wheels; except he didn't get fatter, just dustier. Well, at least he was now awake.

I ran down the hill alongside of him until we reached the bottom. I walked over to my beloved airship and unlocked the entrance door. "Look familiar?" I asked him.

He stood up and dusted the sand off of him angrily. "No."

I smirked. "It's yours."

He jerked his head up in panic and examined the airship carefully. "No it isn't," he realized.

"Opps." I laughed. "It _was_ yours."

He faked a laugh. "Right…" He walked over to it and placed his palm against it. He circled the airship in curiosity. "Wait…" He analyzed its exterior from top to bottom. Then, he turned to me. "This was supposed to be mine." He took a step back to observe it as a whole. "I found this thing years ago, through the Forbidden Caves."

"Ahh," I said, making my way to the side ladder. I climbed up onto its roof. "But you left it, so I adopted it as my baby." I hugged it with affection. "Isn't she purrrty?"

He folded his arms. "You.stole.my.airship."

Aren't I just the criminal?

I grinned at him sweetly. "Just call me the Rikster!"

He walked over to the ladder and climbed up to me. "I'll call you the thief." He crawled up onto the roof and sat down next to me. He looked around at our surroundings. "Where's the cave entrance?"

I pointed in front of us. "Over there."

He turned. "Where?"

"Over there, you don't see it?"

"No."

I shoved him playfully. "Because it's on the **other** side of the city." I shook my head. "I flew the airship over here, stupid."

He hesitated for a moment to understand our conversation.

Forgive him, he's a little slow sometimes; poor guy must have a brain-patch somewhere in there.

After a while, he knocked on the body of the airship. "When did you complete it?"

"A few days ago." I leaned back on my arms and stared out at the night sky. "I've only made a few test flights with it."

"Does anyone else know about it?"

"Pops, Brother…" I replied.

He gave a gentle smile and looked down, almost disappointedly. "So… what did you call it?"

"I don't have a name yet." I paused. "Hey, what's the name of yours?"

He laughed. "Two full days on it and you hadn't figured it out?"

I twitched my mouth to the side. "Well no one told me."

He tapped his fingers against the metal frame and looked at me with a glint in his eye. "_The GR_."

I gasped in surprise. "Y-You called it _The GR_?"

He nodded coolly.

I sighed in amusement. "What does the _GR_ stand for?" I asked, testing his limits.

He chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

I smiled. "Yeah…"

He pretended to dust off his shoulder. "For **G**ippal **R**ules, of course."

I punched his arm. "Zylgycc (Jackass)."

He laughed and then moved closer. "Or whatever you want it to stand for."

I hesitated for a moment, and then leaned against him with a sigh.

"You can call yours _The GR 2_ if you want. I don't mind," he said with a conceited grin.

I elbowed him. "I don't think so." My eyes grew heavy. "Maybe I'll think of one in the morning."

He looked down at me. "Getting tired already, _Rikster_?"

I held back a smile. "No… just want a quick nap, that's all. I'm awake… I am…"

He carefully adjusted himself behind me and I rested my head against his body. "You'll miss the sunrise."

I weakly moved my mouth. "I w-won't… I won't…"

He chuckled softly and stared out at the empty desert landscape. After a few minutes he nudged my arm. "Well aren't you just the lucky Al Bhed…"

I was pending between reality and the dreamworld. "W-Wha-Why?"

He pressed his lips against my cheek soothingly and motioned towards the rays of sunlight that emerged from the horizon. "Mornin' Sunshine," he whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly to see the cool navy sky transform into a pool of red and orangey warmth. I melted into contentment at his statement. "Mornin' to you to," I replied.

"I was talking to the sun."

_**#&()#)(&#!**_

"…Gippal?"

I could sense a hint of amusement in his voice. "Yes, Beautiful?"

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Go home…"

I awoke the next morning with no blanket, no scarf, not even a bed; but with two protective arms tightly wrapped around me as we lay on _Sunshine_'s roof top, soaking in the morning sun...

* * *

_End._

_A/N: I hope that you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I had writing it. And I hope that I managed to squeeze at least one small laugh out of you during the course of this fic :D_

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review**._


End file.
